


Blood Moon

by saawinchester



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Dean, Alpha Jensen, Alpha Misha, Alpha Vampire gabriel, Alpha/Alpha, Bottom Jensen, Dean Being an Asshole, Dean Hates Witches, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Flirty Jensen, Forbidden Love, Jensen Being an Asshole, Lust, M/M, Mostly just about Dean and Jensen, Mystery, Omega Sam, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Popular Dean Winchester, Popular Jensen, Protective Dean, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Tension, Snarky Dean, Stoned Misha, Top Dean, Vampire Jensen, Vampire Misha collins, Vampires, Werewolf Castiel, Werewolves, Witches, Wolf Dean, snarky Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-02-06 06:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 21,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12811656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saawinchester/pseuds/saawinchester
Summary: John is a wolf and Alan a vampire. They are leaders of their pack and coven respectively. They help maintain the order ensuring safety of their families as well as the human community who have no idea of their existence.Soon a series of dead human bodies start to turn up with their bodies half chewed off. Something must be done. John and Alan decide that they will get their sons to work together because someday they will be next in line to take their place as they retire.Only problem is that Dean and Jensen absolutely loathe the other. They hardly get along hence John and Alan believe it is an opportunity to allow them to form a bond as friends.As they work together against their own will,  the peices start to fall into place. The question is do they really loathe the other or underneath all that hate is there hidden love?Can Wolves and Vampires work together?...Find out :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this fic, just borrowing names and faces for fan fic purposes. Please note that I am looking at Dean and Jensen as completely different people.
> 
> NOTE: EVEN THOUGH DEAN AND JENSEN ARE BASICALLY THE SAME PEOPLE, FOR THE SAKE OF FAN FICTION I AM IMAGINING THEM AS COMPLETELY DIFFERENT FROM THE OTHER. IN APPEARANCE DEAN LOOKS MORE LIKE HIS S2 SUPERNATURAL SELF AND JENSEN IS YOUNGER AROUND 23 YEARS OLD IN APPEARANCE. BUT IN THE FIC THEY ARE 17 YEARS OLD. SO ANYWAY ENJOY :)

DILLONHEART HIGH

"Heya Jenny Bean...come give me a kiss sweetheart...don't worry I won't bite....much!" Dean leaned against the locker surrounded by his football buddies. They all burst into laughter as they watched the swim team walk past them. 

Jensen shot a miiddle finger at Dean walking backwards, "Sorry Winchester....but I don't kiss guys with dog breath".

Deans smirk turned into a sneer, "watch your fucken mouth leech!"

Jensen and Dean knew what they were. Jensen was a vampire and Dean was a werewolf. They were both alphas and they never got along. Their father's where best of friends but that doesn't mean that they have to be the same.

"Awwww what's wrong Dean...did I insult you puppy?" Jensen traded. He loved to rile the James Dean wannabe up. Next thing he knew his back slammed against the locker and a hand was squeezing at his throat.

"Shut your fucking mouth you corpse!" Dean spoke in a low dangerous voice only for him to hear. "You be mindful that us wolves will rip you to shreds in a heartbeat because yeah we are more powerful than you bloodsuckers".

Jensens spat out in a strained voice, eyeing the alpha challengingly, " yeah id like to see you try....remember we vamps are much more smarter...mutt".

Dean growled raising a fist and hit the locker beside Jensens head. Now he was bracketing Jensens head with both hands behind on the locker, his wolf wanted out, it wanted to rip this fucker to shreds. He tried to get his breathing under control.  _Get it together Dean. Don't let him get to you. His just fucking with you._

Jensen could see that Dean was pissed. The guys eyes was glowing red and he was trying to get his breathing under control. Meanwhile being trapped by Dean felt kinda hot.  _Hey vampires love their sex ok. Plus Deans front was plastered right on his. Fuck the wolf had a nice firm body underneath._ Unlike Jensens lean, well six pack torsoe but he was lacking in the muscle department, that's for sure. He licked his lips, "you know Dean..I get all tingly when you take control like that...we would make such a hot pair...ever think of that honey bunch?...I'd like to hibernate under your firm hard body that's for sure".

Dean immediately snapped his head to Jensen, face contorting to one of disgust, "I'd rather fuck a real dead corpse than fuck you!"

"Ohhh honey...what's the matter?...I promise you won't regret it...imagine the hot sex we will have", Jensen pushes, tracing a finger from Deans chest down Deans torso. "We can break lots of furniture...instead of moving it".

Dean halted Jensens ministrations by grabbing at his abusive hand, shoving it away, taking a step back, "hell no...I prefer something warm".

Jensen sighs, "fine...don't know what you missing though".

"I don't think I'll be missing anything.... stiff". Dean spat out. The two just glared at each other  and before they could say anything a voice sounded behind Dean. It was Castiel. A member of Deans pack. He was a very soft hearted alpha and was good friends with Jensen as well. Well maybe it had something to do with a certain Misha Collins, Jensens best friend, schoolmate and second best behind Jensen in the swim team. 

"Dean...Jensen....both of your father's request for your presence...they are waiting in the barn by watchtower lake...we are to accompany you ...so get Sam, Gabe, Misha to tag along...they say it's urgent".

Dean and Jensen both groaned. They knew that when their father's demand their presence, they have to attend or suffer the consequences. 

* * *

 

BARN AT WATCHTOWER LAKE

"WHAT?!" Both Jensen and Dean yelled at the same time. Their fathers had told them about the humans found dead and half eaten from waist below and that they all needed to work together to catch the killer.

John and Alan and the others watched as Dean and Jensen started throwing insults at the other. 

"I am not gonna be working with that filthy beast dad...nuh ah...no fucking way!" Jensen spat out, glaring at Dean. 

"Well I don't wanna fucking work with you dead freak!" Dean retorted with rage.

Jensen walked right up to Dean, shoving the alpha back, making Dean stumble back, almost tripping, "watch your fucking mouth dog!"

Dean grabbed Jensen by the lapels of his jacket, "take that back you bitch!"

"ENOUGH!...BOTH OF YOU!" Alan roared.

John walked up to them, breaking the two apart, glaring at Dean who lowered his gaze to the ground and at Jensen who was now looking slightly terrified at his glaring father. John spoke firmly, "now you two are behaving like children fighting over a piece of candy!...you are upcoming coven and pack alphas and this is how you behave!...you will work together!...all of you!...we have much bigger problems than your petty disagreements!...now you will both work together,do I make myself clear?!"

"Yes sir", Dean answered as Jensen just huffed out in annoyance.

Alan pulled his son's ear, "you will do as John says Jensen!...is that clear?!"

Jensen answers low, "yes father".

"Good", Alan replied. "John we shall leave...let them decide where to go from here".

"Behave boys", John pointed out, giving Dean a stare and than followed Alan outside.

Everyone just all stared at the other. Vampires and Wolves have just been ordered to work together.  _OH BOY!_

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE PLAN :)
> 
> AND HIGH MISHA COLLINS :D

After a few minutes of silence , Dean announced ,  “Ok you heard the alphas….we are to work together…so I suggest we start tonight checking out the most common areas in the city that the attacks have been happening…we will go in pairs for safety…is that clear?!”

“It seems like you trying to call the shots here Dean!....the word is work together….which means we all come up with a plan…TOGETHER…can you comprehend that or do you need a thesaurus?!” Jensen snapped out as he folded his arms along his chest.

“Shut your mouth Jensen!....I am the Alpha and I come up with the strategies here!” Dean aimed a hateful glare at Jensen who just rolled his eyes at Deans retort, further pissing him off.

“Man you are as stupid as they come huh?...In case you have forgotten Dean….half the people standing in this room are alphas…which means “GO FUCK YOURSELF”…I ain’t taking shit from you!....we come up with the plan TOGETHER…or we don’t work together at all!” Jensen was half yelling now. 

Just than a sudden laugh sounded , diverting everyone’s attention to the source. Jensen glares at his friend, “what the fuck is so funny Misha?....Care to share with the class?”

“Nothing….well….um…um….haha….I just um…just um….im just um…thinking that John is right….you are like little kids fighting over candy….woooooo…you are both so bossy.....I can just….bahahahaha…in my mind I can only see two little children….you and Dean….playing tug of war with a candy cane….bahahahah…..and the funny thing is you are alphas….oh ok I think the floor is moving”, Misha swayed almost ending up on his butt but was caught by Castiel. “ohhhhhh nice strong arms….I likie….such an angel….I haven’t died yet have I…..ohhhh shit I think I ate too much brownies”.

Jensen just shook his head and heaved out a hugh sigh, “my God Misha  are you high again?!....how many times have I told you to stay away from those brownies that you love so much….Jesus that stuffs filled with weed ya dickhead!” He watched as his friend leaned against Castiel who was just smiling fondly at Misha.

Dean just pinched the bridge of his nose letting out his own tired sigh, he looked at Jensen, “Ok enough with the arguments…if we want to catch this killer and get as far away from each other than we need to come up with a plan now….so I can’t believe I’m asking this but…..what do you have in mind Jensen?”

Jensen smiled walking towards a Dean who had now narrowed his eyes at Jensen, “Well….I like your plan…we can go in pairs “.

“uhhhhhh seriously….all this time you agreed.. .God you're  impossible", Dean looked on in disbelief at a smirking Jensen who was now situated in front of him. He swallowed as Jensen leaned in to whisper something into his ear.

“you know Dean we are so pairing up…Me and You….that would be so fun”. Jensen stepped back throwing him a wink before he turned to Sam and Gabe who both just looked amused. “Ok any input from anyone?...not you Misha!” Jensen pointed a finger at Misha who was just about to speak, shutting him up immediately.

Sam decided to add, “going in pairs is a great idea….but Gabe and I have decided that we are going to be in charge of research…we need to know more about what type of monster we are tackling….and when we do find out then we can hunt this sucker that’s taking lives together.. you guys can be in charge of going to the sites and tracking down possible leads”.

Dean just looked from his brother to the wannabe Loki beside him, “you ok going with a vamp Sam?”

“Oh Deano….dont worry I will take care of Sammich here”, Gabe pointed to him with the lollipop he was sucking on. 

“I wasn’t talking to you shorty….Sam answer me?”

Sam snapped at his brother, “of course I’m fine with it Dean!...jeez enough ok!....I trust Gabe fully!” he than gazed fondly at Gabe.

Dean found Sams gaze to the trickster a little troubling, he decided to ask Sam about it later. Jensens voice broke his focus. “ok great….Misha…you and Castiel will pair up….Sam and Gabe….Dean and I….capisce?!”

“uh! fine”, Dean huffed out and than pointed at Jensen. “just keep your distance….I won’t be held accountable for my actions”. Jensen just blew a kiss at hIm, winking.

Immediately Misha started howling in laughter, "imagine all the hot sex you can have with all the tension bubbling between you two….haahahha…I won’t be surprised if you end up climbing the other”.

“Jesus Christ Castiel!....take that stoned asshat home so he can sleep it off!” Dean snapped in annoyance and Jensen let out a big laugh that Dean scarily found cute. He tried to maintain a serious face though, “what the fuck are you laughing at?”

Jensen just shook his head, trying to get his laughter under control, “Nothing…um….just….that’s the most sane thing  I have heard Misha say all day”. He turned a lopsided grin at Dean, that could honestly drop panties, “besides he does have a point…why not take all this negative crap we have between us and turn it into something crazy and fun huh?”

“yeah not gonna happen chuckles”, Dean retorted. 

“We’ll see Dean”. Jensen fixed a hungry look at Dean.

Dean could feel some sort of pleasurable stirring as the green eyed gaze landed on him.  _Shit_ . He cleared his throat, “ok we start after school tommorrow….meet outside the school parking lot…is that ok?”

They all agreed and dispersed their separate ways. Just as Dean was about to walk out the barn door, Jensen called out. “hey Dean?”

“What?!” Dean questioned abruptly without turning around.

“see ya tommorrow in school handsome”. 

“Go fuck yourself!” Dean said with a little humor. _Oh shit_. _Not happening_   . He immediately scrambled out hearing Jensens laughter follow him. OH MAN WHAT WAS HAPPENING.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback....
> 
> Comments and Kudos...xoxo!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DEAN AND JENSEN HOT MOMENT....AND A CONFESSION FROM JENSEN :)

“Where in the fuck are these bloodsuckers?” Dean glanced at his watch which read 4.15pm. School was over 15 mins ago. Just than Gabe came jogging out headed right for them. “ Where the fuck is Jensen and Misha ?!”

“Sorry Deano…Jensens swim coach has ordered the team to train…both he and Misha will be held up for at least another hour”, Gabe said throwing a welcome wink at Sam who just ended up blushing.

“Uhh great…now we have to wait for a freaken hour”, Dean grumbled.

“Hey Gabe are we allowed to watch the training session?” Castiel asked.

“Hells yeah!” Gabe answered. 

“Oh hell no!...we will just wait here thanks!” Dean sarcastically added.

This time Sam spoke up, “speak for yourself Dean….Castiel, Gabe and I are going to watch our swim team train while you wait here alone”. 

As his brother followed Gabe, a surge of protectiveness travelled within him. Even with Castiel by his brothers side, he will never trust vampires. He knew he only had one option and that was to follow. He huffed out loudly in annoyance, “Fine….I’m coming with you guys!”

* * *

Jensen had another round of laps to do before he called it a day. Coach Rufus had sprung the training at them outta the blue. He had said that he wanted to test the boys on how well they have been staying in shape  and that he didn’t want anyone slacking off. Jensen had no need to worry, nearly every afternoon after school, he would do laps. He was the best and fastest free style swimmer in the team. He reached the end of the pool, ready to climb out. Just than his ears picked up a familiar voice, _Dean_ , he turned his gaze into the direction the wolf’s voice was coming from only to meet the green eyed alphas gaze.  He could hear Deans heartbeat start to increase and he swears he saw the alphas eyes roam his body from head to toe at least twice. Yup , Jensen knows how good he looks in his black boxer short swimwear, it clearly hugged his ass nice and tight, plus it left little to imagination on how great of a cock he has . This was clearly an opportunity to flaunt what he had.  He gave a lopsided grin swaying his way slowly over to Dean.

Dean never gave much thought to how Jensen would look when he saw him. He was actually planning on giving Jensen a piece of his mind, but when his eyes found Jensens figure, all that was running through his mind just flew out. He  was frozen in place as he saw Jensens muscles flex as he heaved himself out of the pool, he was mesmerized at how the water just smoothly cascaded down the vampires pale muscled back, the way those black boxer swimwear hugged the nice pert ass as the water pooled at the dimples on his lower back. That was one hell of a sexy back. His gaze than locked on Jensens, he swallowed as he saw the hungry look that Jensen returned and the determination that showed as the vampire sauntered over, with a sinful grin. _Stop checking his body out Dean_  . But he honestly couldn’t as Jensens front came into view. The vampire had a nice tone six pack torso , those dusty erect nipples and that beautiful belly button made his mouth water. His eyes made it’s way to Jensens hipbones that were nice and sharp, down to that impressive bulge and strong thighs. Dean could feel his cock awaken.  _Shit! Damn the hot vampire!_

Jensen saw Dean was clearly focused on his nether region, the alpha was clearly distracted that he never realised Jensen was standing right in front on him, “Hey Dean….enjoying the view baby?”

Dean snapped out of his hypnotic trance as soon as Jensen spoke, his head shot up seeing the alpha vampire smirking, he was pretty sure he was drooling when he said, “huh?”

Jensen held his own bottom lip between his teeth , before letting go and running his tongue along it. He could see Dean follow the action with his hooded desire filled eyes. He stepped closer, he could feel Deans heat radiate through and warm his cold body. He leaned in and breathed right onto Deans lip, “I said….you enjoying the view baby?.....how you love every dip and curve of my wet body?” He paused seeing Deans breathing increase as his own breath brushed against Jensens lips. “Bet you would like to lick  and taste every part….I would let you do anything you want to me Dean….lick, taste, kiss……fuck”. He ran his hand down Deans firm torso. “Damn baby just say the word and I’ll let you manhandle me and fuck me just the way you like…..fuck me on any and every surface...take that big fucking cock of yours into my tight sweet hole….ride the hell out of that cock….take that knot and seed deep into me.....God Dean just say it!”

Dean was a goner, his cock was fully awake now, and it throbbed and released precum at Jensens words. He could feel Jensens cock right along his. He unconciously grabbed onto the vampires naked waist, and whispered in a husky voice, “fuck Jen….the fuck you doing to me?” He was just about to capture the juicy pink plumpy lips before him when a loud voice boomed behind them. “Ackles!....get that scrawny ass back into the pool boy!....ain’t no time to be fucking around….and Winchester get your wannabe macho ass up the bleachers…..stop distracting my best swimmer!”

Jensen groaned as Dean stepped back suddenly shaking his head. “Dean?” He tried to reach out for Dean but the alpha slapped his hand away.

“Don’t you fucken touch me freak!” Dean glared at Jensen. “Stop spreading your poison on me”.

Jensen immediately got pissed, “Excuse me?!....fuck you Dean!....you liked every second of it!....so don’t you fucken pretend ain’t nothing going on here!”

Dean narrowed his eyes pushing Jensen back, “Ain’t nothing happening here ok....just get on with your fucken training so we can get to working on the case!”

Jensen just shook his head from side to side disappointed, “fine Dean!....nothing happened….I get it…..but just  remember this…..how long you gonna fucking deny this  thing between us?....this feeling has been between us since we first met when we were just eight years old….but we both let our differences get the better of us….I can’t do it anymore Dean!….so hear this….I like you!....Maybe even love you!....so you do what you want to fucken do with that piece of information!”

“ACKLES!” Coach Rufus Turner bellowed.

Dean was speechless at Jensens outburst and confession as he watched the vampire walk away.  _Old feelings he pushed away were starting to come to light. Shit!_

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: feedback....
> 
> Comments and Kudos....xoxo!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK LISA AND DEAN SEX...I'M REALLY SORRY BUT DEAN IS AN ASS HERE.....AND HE NORMALLY BURIES HIS FEELINGS IN BOOZE OR WOMEN....:(
> 
> HURT JENSEN :(
> 
> ANGRY SAM...

Deans eyes were focused on Jensen and Misha completing their final laps but in reality his mind was drifting elsewhere. He knew he probably ticked Jensen off to push the vampire to admit his secret. And now that its out there, the only thing registering in his mind is the words, _I like you, I love you, I like you, I love you._ What terrified him the most was this hidden feeling that seemed to be resurfacing due to those words.  It was a feeling that he pushed aside because of what Jensen was. He honestly wasn’t sure if he would be able to resist the other alpha. And out of all times his alpha wolf was responding in a delightful way.  _Traitor_. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t register the warm body that settled beside him, but the sweet smell caught his nose and made him turn to the source. There sitting beside him was none other than the big brown eyed beautiful omega, Lisa Breaden.

“Hey Dean”, she greeted in a warm sultry voice. Her hand ran up and down his thigh. “You look tense honey?....want to go somewhere private and release that worry?”

Dean found the omega beautiful. In fact she was every guys wet dream. And she was surely having an effect on little Dean. _Maybe thats what you need. Maybe you need a warm pussy wrapped around your cock. Maybe having a little fun with the schools hottest girl will help you forget about Jensen._ Dean licked his lip, running his hand up her inner thigh, rubbing at her clit through her silky soaked panty, he felt her shiver and gasp as he whispered huskily into her ear, “lead the way baby”. Their lips met in a passion filled kiss. Lisa stopped his hand ministrations, pulling him down the bleachers. As he walked down he couldn’t help but feel that someone's eyes were on him so he glanced up and noticed that Jensen was staring at them, and his features had a hint of anger and hurt. Dean looked away, trying to push down the feeling of guilt that was running through him. _Stop it Dean. You are going to be buried in a warm pussy soon. Focus on that._

* * *

Lisa pushed him into the football coaches office, locking the door behind her. Dean was kinda nervous, “Lisa?...we can’t do this here…if the coach catches us, there will be consequences or he will kick me off the team!”

Lisa just smiled, sauntering close, “relax Dean….coach has gone home….I managed to sneak his keys…he won’t be interupting us…I promise”. She undid her blouse, button to button starting from the top, to reveal her black laced bra that held her beautiful C cup milky breasts. All coherent thought ran out of Deans mind as he studied her rack.  She leaned right along his front, running a hand down to massage his hard cock through his Jeans. “Oh Dean….I’m so wet for your alpha cock”.

Deans ran a hand up her thigh, inside her short skirt, running two fingers up and down her sex. Her panties were completely soaked in her juices, “fuck Lisa…so wet baby….fuck!” He pushed her panties to the side and started to run his fingers from clit to pussy hole. “mhmm…God yeah….wanna eat you….wanna taste you omega”.

“Ohhh Dean!”, Lisa shreaked wantonly as Dean spun her around, heaving her up into the coaches desk. 

Dean immediately pulled her skirt off to reveal her silky black panty. He got down to level his face with her covered pussy as she spread her legs apart. He could smell her sweet pussy juice from here which only made him more hungry. He immediately ran his tongue over the silky material hearing Lisa moan loudly, one of her hands resting at the back of his head. Dean continued to run his tongue from clit to pussy hole. He sucked on her sex hard making her scream.

“Ahhhhnn Dean….ohhh yes eat that pussy good”, She started to gyrate her hips.

“Fuck so wet Lisa…fuck I need to taste you proper”, he moved her panty to the side and immediately started to run his tongue along her wet pink pussy. Lisa let out a gasp of pleasure as Dean ate her good . Dean ran circles around her clit as he inserted two fingers which slipped right into her . He started to pump his fingers in and out of her, rubbing hard on her G-spot as he sucked hard on her clit. He felt her walls vibrate as she let out a loud moan. He felt her coat his fingers with her warm wet juices. He needed to taste so he pulled his fingers out and fucked his tongue furiously in and out of her. Lisa yelled as another orgasm hit her. Dean growled as she coated his tongue in her sweet juices. He gave her clit one last good suck before he got up, ripping her panties off. He couldn’t wait any longer, immediately opening his fly and pulling out his hard leaking cock. He groaned as he ran his cock up and down her wet pussy, “You want that baby…..huh?....want that big cock?”

“uhhhhhnnnnn Dean…oh yes please stick that alpha cock in me”. Lisa spread her legs wider, pulling his head in for a wet filthy kiss. As they moaned and kissed, Dean entered her until his whole cock was buried in her very wet warm pussy. They pulled away gasping as Dean immediately started to fuck at a brutal pace. She was so wet that Dean slid in and out of her so easy.

“oh fuck Lisa…oh fuck so good…so warm and wet”, Dean grunted at the same time unhooking her bra, to expose her breasts. He needed something to suck on as he fucked the hell out of Lisa.  He immediately tongued on a nipple, sucking hard. 

“Yes Dean…oh give it to me good….destroy that pussy”, Lisa cried out as all types of sensations flooded her.

Dean grabbed onto her ass, pulling her into his brutal thrusts, she was so wet that as he rammed his cock in and out of her, a suctioning wet noises could be heard. She wrapped her legs around his ass, giving as good as Dean gave, meeting him thrust for thrust. Things started to fall off the table as alpha and omega got lost in each other. Dean lay Lisa flat on her back, on the table, as he ploughed into her tight wet pussy. He thrust in harder watching her breasts bounce up and down. He was grunting now as he felt more wet juices coat his cock. “ohhhh yeah….you gonna come again for me baby?” Dean was now pistoning with abandon, a very wet slapping sound could be heard in the room as his balls slapped hard against her wet pussy and ass.

“ohhhh Alpha!”, she cried out as she felt Deans knot slip in and out for her. But as soon as Dean let out an animalistic shout, burying his knot inside her, feeling hot come pour into her, she started coming. Her backed bowed as she trembled hard. “uhhhhh DEAN!”

Dean leaned over Lisa kissing her as fucked in using short thrusts, emptying himself inside her. They were currently sweaty as they made out until Deans knot deflated which took about 10 mins. He pulled out and they both got dressed. No words were exchanged but before Lisa left she planted a firm kiss on him. “We so need to do that more often Dean”.

“Lisa um…I didn’t mean to knot you….I don’t want you to get pregnant”.

“Relax Dean….I’m on pills….they are very strong…but tell me will we be doing this again?” She winked.

“Oh yeah…you bet that tight pussy we will”. He kissed her hard, slapping her ass.

“ok Dean….till next time”, she squeezed Deans cock through his Jeans once more before she walked out with a sway in her hips.

“Fuck”, Dean let out a breathless chuckle. He quickly set up the desk and walked out sated and happy . 

As he got to the parking lot , he was met with 5 pairs of eyes, “What?!...everyone ready?...let’s go?” He was purposefully ignoring Jensens eyes as he pulled the driver door open, sparing a glance up, and surprisingly he was disappointed to find that Jensen wasn’t looking at him. _Ok Whatever_. “So whose riding with me?”

Without looking at him Jensen spoke up, “Sam I’ll be riding with you and Gabe”.

Dean frowned, “shouldn’t you be riding with me since we are kinda partnered up?”

Jensen shot Dean a fierce look that could make any wolf cower, he than spoke in a cold voice, “Oh I’m sorry…but I have decided that I will be helping Sam and Gabe with research!...you, Misha and Castiel are going to be working together…capisce?!” Without another word Jensen walked to Sams car.

Meanwhile Sam stood there giving Dean a dissapointed look, “Really Dean?!”

“What Sam?!...and what the hell has got his panties in a twist?!” Dean retorted angrily.

“You Dean!...God you are such an asshole!”

Dean growled, “What the fuck you going on about Sam?!...I never did anything wrong here!”

Sam shook his head in disbelief, “You are impossible Dean!....The guy just confessed that he liked you and what do you do?....you go and fuck the school slut Lisa Breaden!....mind you the whole fucking school could hear it!....man you are as low as they come!”

Deans heart ached to hear his brother think of him like that, but at the same time he felt that what Sam was saying was unfair which only spiked his anger, “Hey!...I never asked him to like me ok!...if he likes me than that’s his fucking problem!....and I can fuck whoever the fuck I want!”

“DEAN!”, Sam shouted making Dean immediately shut up, “Don’t you get it?!....I know you like him too!...and that you pushed that feeling away when you started to look at Jensen as nothing but a vampire!....you’re the one with the problem Dean!...if you don’t like him than fine!....that’s ok with me….but the least you could have done was let him know that the feeling wasn’t mutual….nooooo instead you had to go do what you always do when you try to run from a certain feeling….you know what Dean?....I am your brother…I don’t want to see anything happen to you and I wish you nothing but good luck….but I have my limits Dean and what you did here today was so low and selfish!...and now you hurt him!...you hurt him bad Dean!”. Sam took a deep breath trying to calm down, he than spoke low, “Jensen will be working with us Dean….and vampire or werewolf, we still need to get along so that we can catch this murderer….Jensen has chosen to keep the peace so he will be working with Gabe and I….you do what you want Dean…and I still love you big brother”.

Dean watched as Sam walked away. Now he felt like shit. _What has he done?_ With that thought he gets into baby, driving to the site of the murders with Castiel and Misha.  _The car felt empty, someone was missing?_

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback....
> 
> Comments and Kudos please...xoxo!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CASTIEL, DEAN AND MISHA DISCOVER MORE BODIES....
> 
> DEAN PUSHES JENSEN TO THE LIMIT....THEY ALMOST CLASH

Castiel relied on his nose for most things. To sniff out fear, liars, food, an omega in heat or clues. Yes, it was one of the most prominent senses of the wolf. Best thing is that they didn’t have to change into their wolf forms for their sense of smell to function well. It was quite painful to morph into wolf form due to their bones re-aligning and cracking, so most of them stayed as human, only changing when they absolutely had to. 

Castiels head snapped up as he caught a very nasty stentch . He knew that smell. It was the smell of a rotting corpse. He let his nose guide the way, he walked further into the alleyway till he came to a stop outside a hugh bin. He lifted the lid, peeking in, lying there were five dead human babies. But upon closer inspection, he caught a familiar scent, it was the scent of vampire. _The babies_ _were vampires, half vampire, half human. How is this possible?_ “DEAN?!...MISHA?!...OVER HERE I FOUND SOMETHING!”

Not long after, Castiel could spot Dean and Misha jogging towards him. Dean got there first, “What is it Castiel?....uhhhh What is that smell?”

“This”, Castiel shoved the lid of the bin off and pointing in. Dean and Mishas eyes widened at what they saw.

Misha stepped back, “Am I high?...those are babies?...and they smell half human, half vampire?....I gotta stop smoking weed…it’s fucking up my sense of smell!”

“No Misha…they are half human, half vampire”, Dean said looking sad at the little babies that were piled in the bin. From the looks of it they are just a few months old. “Who would do such a thing?”

Castiel shook his head, “I don’t know Dean….but we gotta alert the others and maybe even you and Jensens father….this is serious….and half human vampires…that is unheard of”.

“You’re right Castiel….plus we should remove the bodies…maybe take them back to the pack laboratory…have Chen our pathologist look into it”. Dean emphasized.

They managed to get the bodies over to the pack lab before they drove to the library. On the way Deans mind drifted to Jensen. _Oh boy, he would have to face the pissy vampire eventually. God Help Me!_

Suddenly Misha starts to chuckle beside him.

“What so funny asshole?!” Dean snapped.

Misha continues to chuckle as he said, “Don’t worry Dean….you’ll survive”. Castiel joined in Mishas laugh.

“Haha…whatever!” Dean rolled his eyes, parking the car in the library parking lot. “I can handle him….let’s go?!”

* * *

Jensen, Sam and Gabe were busy with their heads buried in the books when they heard Dean let out his usual flirty voice. They all guessed that it was directed to the hot looking blonde who was standing by the reception area. 

Jensen rolled his eyes, “typical!”

“Hey guys!” Dean greeted loudly earning a _shhhhhh_ from people using the vicinity. _Huh! Whatever!_

Sam looked up, “Dean did you guys find anything?....we haven’t yet?....I think we will be able to know what we looking for if we had more to go on instead of just half eaten human bodies”.

Dean plumped his ass on the seat next to Jensens, he stared at the vampire a moment, Jensen never even acknowledged him still looking at the book in front of him. Dean just sighs, looking at Sam who was giving him an annoyed _I asked you a question, stop checking out the vampire look._ “Yes we found something quite troubling”.

Immediately Jensens eyes snapped to him and without thinking he blurted, “What did you find?!”

“Oh he speaks!” Dean says with sarcasm. 

“Shut up Dean!...tell us what you found?! Jensen snapped back.

Dean turned on his flirty lopsided closed mouth grin, “Only if you ask sweetly honey?” He lets his eyes roam from Jensens eyes to mouth to eyes again finding that the vampires normal grass green eyes were now glowing green, and he had on a look of malice that actually made Dean swallow.

Jensen banged the table, making everyone in the library gasp, he stood up and grabbed Dean by the lapels of his jacket, pulling the shocked looking wolf up slightly, “THE FUCK DID YOU FIND DEAN?!"

Ok, Dean shouldn’t be finding that so hot right now, _tell that to his alpha wolf and his body._ He grabbed onto Jensens hands, pulling it away from his lapels, standing up to his full height. He was slightly taller than Jensen, maybe by 3 inches. “You wanna take this somewhere else honey?...let’s have angry sex and get over it huh?”

Jensen loved the feeling of his cold hands engulfed in Deans warm palms but right now the alpha was just pissing him off. He pryed his hands away, “In your own wet dreams Dean…go stick your cock in some damn sluts hole….I don’t do cheap!”

Now that was a low blow to Dean, which made him growl. Jensens two sharp canines were starting to show and Deans alpha was wanting to bust out, “Fuck you!...like I have told you….I only do warm…and a nice warm wet pussy like Lisa's is-“. Dean didn’t get to finish as he was shoved across the room, slamming into a book shelve. He immediately got up, _Oh it’s on!_ His nails started to extend into sharp claws and his bones started to crack, he was morphing. Jensen had kicked the chair aside ready to take on Dean. They were just about to run at each other when Sam stood in between.

“ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU! STOW YOUR FUCKEN CRAP! WE ARE IN A PUBLIC LIBRARY!”

The last words seem to break them out of their rage. They immediately went back into their normal selves taking a look around the library. Many people looked on in shock as others took out their phone's to record. _Shit!_

Sam took a deep breath, and calmly spoke, “Jensen…Dean….outside now!”

Jensen huffed out in annoyance, heaving his backpack onto his shoulder before making his way out without a word. Dean just shut his eyes, _Shit his dad is gonna be so pissed that humans witnessed what they have tried to keep hidden for nearly a millennia. All for some beef he has with a smoking hot vampire who didn’t want to have angry sex with him. Well Jensen had every right to refuse after the stunt he pulled with Lisa. What did you expect Dean? For him to fall at your feet? Spread his legs for you?_ Jesus things just got more messed up. He shoved his hands into his jacket pocket ignoring the stares,  following his pissed brother out. _Oh boy. Why did you have to go piss of a vampire Dean?_

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JENSEN REVEALS SOMETHING WHICH MAY BE LINKED TO THE KILLINGS. ...FIND OUT :)

The only thing Sam said as soon as everyone was out the library was _Barn Now!_ The look that accompanied the order was pretty scary that even Dean kept his mouth shut. Again everyone rode in the cars that they came in. Dean turned on the radio and _Highway to Hell_ started blaring out of the speakers which made Misha dissolve into laughter. 

“Shut your mouth you fucken crackhead!” Dean aimed an annoyed look at the vampire through the rearview mirror. 

Misha did the _peace_ symbol with his two fingers, lowering his laughter, he didn’t want to piss the wolf off anymore than he already is. 

Dean just rolled his eyes, keeping his focus on the road, all he could think of was _dad’s going to be fucken pissed._ “Damn vampires”, he muttered under his breath pressing on the speed.

* * *

As soon as Dean stepped into the barn, everyone shot him a glare. _Excluding Castiel and Misha._ This annoyed him, “What?!”

Sam immediately yelled, “What?!...What?!....I’ll tell you fucken what Dean?!”

“Mind your fucken mouth Sam!”.He immediately turned and glared at Jensen when he heard a huff from the vampire, pointing, “AND YOU!...SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!”

Jensen just rolled his eyes, staying calm as if Dean didn’t yell at him, shooting Dean a bored look, “Oh please Dean….mind your blood pressure….or you'll have a stroke”.

The tone that Jensen used pissed Dean off more, he made his way slowly over, “You know what?...this is all your fault!”

That seemed to catch Jensens attention as anger rushed in, “My fault?!...What’s my fucken fault Dean?!....you were the one who was playing around when we were supposed to be looking for a damn killer!....and because of that people will fucken know about werewolf and vampires!...oh and not to mention our dads will be fucken pissed!”

“Oh please!....we all know you are just a fucken hot head because you didn’t get what you wanted!..Me!...and because I went on ahead and banged Li-“ Dean was cut short as Jensen slammed his fist against the wall, denting it.

“Not everything is about you fucking that slut Dean…you can fucken have her….a slut should be with a slut…..and If you so much as say that bitches name in here….so help me God I will fucken kick your ass Winchester!”

“ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU!...JESUS IT’S LIKE YOU’RE BOTH ON YOUR PERIOD!” Sam yelled out.

Immediately Misha raised a hand, making Sam roll his eyes at the vampire, “Yes Misha?”

“I know a way in which Jensen and Dean can fix this anger between them Sam”.

“Uhhhhh ok”, Sam asked looking lost just like everyone else in the room. “And um….what do you have in mind Misha?”

“Weed…it’s makes you high…you can’t be angry anymore”, Misha giggled putting a joint into his mouth and lighting it.

“Jesus Fucking Christ Misha!”, Jensen yelled as Dean burst into laughter. 

Sam just shook his head in disbelief, turning to Dean, “Ok enough guys…Dean tell us what you found?”

Dean sighed, sticking his middle finger out at Jensen, “Fine!…we discovered five dead babies in a bin, along the same alleyway the vics were found in”.

“Oh my God Dean”, Sam gasped while Jensen and the others just stayed quiet.

“Yeah…and there’s more”, Dean eyes scanned everyone than landed at Jensen. “They were half human half vampire babies”. Dean watched as the vampires eyes widened.

“What?!” Sam sounded shocked. “But Dean….that’s impossible”.

Then Jensen softly spoke up, shaking his head, “No it’s not….it’s possible”.

“Yeah and what makes you say that?!” Dean asked, a curious eyebrow raised at Jensen.

“Because I’m half human half vampire”. Jensen admitted as he studied everyone’s shocked faces. 

“Excuse me?”, Dean huffed a laugh. “No one can survive that!”

Jensen just leaned on a nearby table, “Yeah I know…survival is rare….very rare…..but……my human mom gave her life for me….she let my dad take me out of her…..there were no hospitals nearby  and he didn’t have any sharp objects but his teeth and strength…and in order to save me my father had to rip my mom open…..I was killing her from the inside….there was no time to waste…..you see….if a woman births a half vampire baby naturally...there can be birth complications…..they can both die…my father and mother used the only option they had at the time….it was a miracle that I survived but my twin didnt make it”.

“You had a twin?” Dean asked softly.

“Yeah Dean….well once my father did what he had to do…..he saw that there were two babies instead of one…..Kenny….well that’s what my father said his name was, “ Jensen furrowed his eyebrows looking down at his fiddling fingers as if thinking of something sad.

Sam approached and spoke in a gentle voice, “Jensen how did Kenny die?”

Jensen took some time before his voice sounded croaky, “I killed him”.

“How?” Dean asked staring at Jensen who pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing tiredly before glancing up at Dean and the others with red eyes.

“You see even when we both carried by our human mother….Kenny was 100% vampire…..he didn’t have a single trace of human blood in him….it’s still a mystery as to why.. .and while I was with Kenny I found the full vampire as a threat…..so I started feeding on him…unconciously of course....while in my mother’s tummy… and by the time dad pulled us out…I had already drained him….I didn’t know….I had no control….it just happened”. Jensen closed his eyes for a while. He than got up and started to pace as everyone silently watched, than turning to them, “The reason why I am saying this is because lore has it that half human half vampires are much more powerful than full vampires….they are more out of control and are bred for a specific purpose….the need to kill….whoever is doing this is trying to breed an an army or create a new coven so great that they want to rid the area of pure vampires….and the only things that can kill a full blooded vampire quick and swift would be a half human vampires”.

“And wolves”, Dean added earning a glare from Sam and a light chuckle from Jensen.

Jensen shook his head, “Sam….those five bodies….were they males or females?”

Sam swallowed, “Females”.

“Five human women and five half human half vampire babies”, Dean recollected.

“You see even if you tear at a person to remove a child….doesn’t guarantee that the baby will survive….it’s why the women looked like they had half of their bodies chewed off….and the babies were probably dead before they made it out…..sometimes vampire genes just don’t blend with humans…they have to find the right humans for it to work”. Jensen added.

“Wow…that’s a whole fucking lot to take in….what do we do now?” Dean blurted out.

Jensen smiled at the wolf, “We alert our parents….and then we find out who is behind this?”

They all nodded and agreed, all making their way to the vehicle, but before Jensen could walk out the barn door a hand grabbed onto his bicep spinning him around coming face to face with Dean, the alpha than spoke a soft,  ”Im sorry".

“Sorry for what Dean?”, Jensen asked as Dean let go of his arm.

“For everything…..for everything Jen”, Dean whispered before he gave a final nod at Jensen and than walked past the vampire to his car.

Jensen smiled at the wolf’s retreating back, he knew Dean was not good at expressing his feelings so an _I’m sorry for everything_ is the best he could do. _Apology accepted Dean._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: feedback....
> 
> Comments and kudos....xoxo!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DEAN AND JENSEN HOT MOMENT ;)

Dean and Jensen had received the mother of a telling off from their father’s. Apparently the news spread like wildfire that two of the most popular boys in the city of Dillionheart was a vampire and a wolf. Video uploads of their fight was also put online for the whole world to see. That was how Alan and John discovered what had happened. And boy were they pissed. In the light of events that happened earlier, John and Alan had decided to go and speak with the city mayor, they would try to form a peace alliance with the humans. 

School was awkward as students just studied the wolf and the vampire closely. Some have distanced themselves whereas others found it cool and have become more clingy. 

“Dean!” Lisa jumped into the alphas arms without warning.

“Woah!...Lisa jeez!” Dean huffed out annoyingly. He didn’t like omegas shoving themselves into his personal bubble forcefully. 

She completely ignored him, “So I heard your secret is out….now us wolves can roam free…we should so be a couple…an omega and an alpha…we would be so hot together”.

Jensen rolled his eyes at the display, _Of course Dean would still want the bitch_ , he opened his locker, fiddling with his books inside when he heard it, and he actually contemplated if he was deaf, “Look Lisa….I can’t ….I’m actually with someone”. He turned just in time to catch Dean shoving her off. _Boy did she look pissed._

“What?!...What do you mean you have someone Dean?!”, she yelled out, everyone around them had stopped to watch. “We are both wolves…im the head cheerleader and you’re the star quarterback!...we are meant to be!”

Dean just shook his head opening his locker which was directly opposite Jensens, but before he could really dig in, he was swung around, _man the bitch was strong_ , “Listen here!....I’m sure you didn’t mean what you said!”.

“Lisa I meant what I said ok!...Jesus Christ!”

She growled, “Than who’s this someone?...huh?....I’ll believe it when I see it?”…Who is-..”.

She was cut short as Jensen slipped his arm around Deans waist, making the alpha give him a confused look which he chose to ignore, he smirked coyly at a gaping Lisa, “This hot stuffs with me skank….And I suggest you take your drama somewhere else?” He leaned in closer, growling, “Stop….hassling…my….boyfriend!”

She burst out an evil laugh, “Yeah right?....like I’d believe the fact that Dean would be screwing a vampire!....oh please!....Dean hates vampire!”

“Actually I don’t!” Deans response made Jensen , Lisa and everyone’s head shoot to him looking surprised which he just shrugged, slipping his own hand around Jensens waist , all the while smiling at the vampire. “Jen and I are together!”

“Yeah right Dean!” Lisa folded her arms across her chest. “Yeah right...haha...prove it then?!"

Dean just shot her an annoyed look, “Fine!....I’ll prove it!”.

“What?!” Jensen blurted same time as Lisa. In a swift move Dean swung him around with speed, making his back hit the lockers, he gasped at the surprise move, and Dean used that opportunity to lay a tongue filled passionate kiss onto his mouth. Jensen was frozen for a second before his eyes slipped close and he kissed back with just as much passion, his hand gripping the back of Deans head, as they angled their heads to the side, deepening the kiss both moaning.

Jensens taste was driving Dean crazy and he wanted more. He made sure to wrap his tongue along the vampires sucking hard, they broke apart for air before they dived back in for more, both craving and satisfying that hunger in them. They were so into the kiss that was now turning messy, that they didnt hear the screech of Lisa behind them as some people ended up laughing at her. They continued to make out until the familiar voice of a usually high Misha sounded. “You guys should really get a room…..your scaring the little ones with your fiery passion!”

Dean and Jensen pulled apart, leaning their foreheads against the other, breathing heavily onto each others kiss swollen lips. Dean ran a thumb along Jensens swollen bottom lip, making the vampire chase after it with his own tongue. Deans body was now screaming for Jensen as he pushed his thumb into the vampires mouth, who sucked on it hard as of it were the most delicious lollipop. _God what would it feel like with that hot tongue and mouth wrapped around my hard cock._ “Mmmm…God Jen….you like it when I get all frisky on you huh?.....fuck baby?!” Dean groaned as Jensen ran his tongue teasingly around Dean thumb moaning. _Jesus Fuck._ Just than the school warning bell rang, indicating everyone make haste to their classes or face detention. 

Jensen could see the desire in Deans eyes and he was pretty sure that he was feeling the same. All he wanted was to go somewhere private and have hot steamy sex with the alpha. He also couldn’t believe that the alpha had lain claim on him like that. You see, with vampires, once they are hooked that’s it. He doesn’t know if his heart can stand it if the alpha is just fooling around with him. But right now, this moment was all that mattered and he was willing to do anything for this alpha. Jensen whined as Dean pulled his thumb out from between his lips but moaned loud as Dean replaced it with his wondering tongue, fucking in and out. Jensen could feel Deans hard cock right against his. _You need to stop this or you won’t be making it to class._ He detached his lips with a soft wet pop from the alphas, his voice filled with desire, “Dean….we need to get to class ok?”

Dean groaned, thumping his forehead on Jensens shoulder, “Do we really have to?”

Jensen chuckled lightly at the wolf's bluntness, “You know we have to alpha or else that’s your ass out of the football team and my ass out of the swim team". He placed his mouth right beside Deans ear, whispering, “But after school me and you…..we are so blowing off some steam…meet me in the parking lot after school….you are taking me to my place and we are gonna finish what we started”. He pressed a deep kiss onto Deans mouth, nipping lightly on Deans bottom lip before pulling away. He shoved a very horny Dean back lightly before winking and making his way to class with a sway in his hips.

“Hot fucken damn!”, Dean muttered as he watched the vampires sweet perfect ass. _Can’t wait to destroy you._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HOT SEX ;)

Dean and Jensen couldn’t get back to the vampires place quick enough. As soon as the room door shut behind them, Dean found himself pressed hard against the door, as Jensen shoved his tongue into his mouth. They both moaned loudly, proceeding to devour each other. Tongues met in a wild passionate embrace as they rutted without mercy against each other.

“Ohhhhhh Dean”, Jensen sighed out breathlessly as the wolf kissed, sucked and licked on his neck, all the while exploring his body with those firm possesive hands. 

Things were getting heated very fast, they started tearing at each others clothing, ripping and shredding as their mouths touched any part of skin they could reach. They didn’t waste any time as they started to rut their precum wet cocks along the others, grunting, panting and moaning hard at the sensations. 

Dean moaned into Jensens mouth, as the heads of their cocks ran along the others, he immediately grabbed at Jensens naked ass cheeks pulling him further in, hearing Jensen groan out in pleasure, increasing his pace. “Uhhhhnnnn Jen….oh fuck that cock feels so good against mine.. .yeah…yeah….oh take it baby!”

Jensen moaned as his mouth started to water, he wanted to taste Deans cock so bad, so he kissed his way down Deans chest and tummy before he was face to face with the hugh shiny monster. He grabbed onto the cock, hearing the moan above him, and started to fist it up and down. A spurt of precum dislodged out of the tip, making his lick his lips. He glanced up at Dean, who was focused on him, and without breaking eye contact he ran the tip of his tongue right onto the piss hole. They both moaned loudly, Deans hand making its way to the back of Jensens head, juust lightly squeezing. “Take more baby!”

Jensen complied, running his tongue teasingly along the wolfs cock head, all the while stroking the base before he slowly swallowed inch by inch. “Mmmmmm”, he moaned at the musky, salty and sweet taste of his lover.

“Uhhhhhh…fuck!” Dean lightly pushed on Jensens head, as the vampire swirled his tongue around his cock, than he started to Bob his head up and down. “Ohhhhhh Jen….fucking amazing!”

Jensen decided that his favourite hobby now was to suck Deans dick. He moaned as he felt Deans cock twitch and as spurt of precum landed on his tongue. The taste was driving him crazy. He immediately swallowed Dean to his pubic hairs, feeling the cock slide down his throat.

“Ahhhhhhhhh!...Ohhhhhh Fuck!” Dean stood on his toes as the pleasure was overwhelming. Jensen was now deepthroating him. He used both his hands now, gripping Jensens head hard, as he slowly counter thrusted into Jensens mouth, his cock sliding down the throat every thrust in. “ohhhhh Jen…baby….fuck you’re amazing!”

Jensen thanked whoever that he didn’t have a gag reflex as he swallowed the cock over and over, saliva was now slipping down his chin. He used the hand that he was stripping Deans cock with,  to massage the wolfs sack, the glutteral moan Dean gave made his own cock twitch, he immediately reached the other free hand down into his cock and started to fist himself hard as he continued to deepthroat the alpha.

Dean was close to the edge, he felt his balls draw up, “Oh God Jen!......baby !..oh I’m gonna come soon!”

Jensen knew Dean we gonna release soon by the amount of twitching that was going on in his mouth, but this is what he exactly wanted, he wanted to bring Dean to the edge but not let him come. So he pulled his mouth away from the wolfs cock, hearing a frustrated groan from his lover. He kisses his way up and planted a deep filthy kiss onto his lovers mouth before taking a few steps back, all the while stroking his cock, in his breathless voice he teased, “Come on Dean…..don’t you want to get that alpha cock in me!....pound me and fill me up full with your seed?”

Deans wolf took the vampires words as a challenge. It wanted to fuck, to possess, to claim. His breathing increased, as his canines started to elongate a little. He could see that Jensens eyes were now dark green just like the last time he got pissed in the library, but instead of anger, it held lust and want. The vampires fangs also started to show. He growled, walking towards Jensen, they immediately attached their lips to the others, engaging in another passion filled kiss as fangs and canines met. Then Dean shoved Jensen hard, making the vampire land on the bed, bouncing on the mattress hard. Dean squeezed at the base of his cock as Jensen spread his thighs apart to reveal his sweet pink hole.

Jensen knew the wolf was crazed with desire, and he wanted Dean to use that feeling to give him a nice pounding. He wasn’t kidding when he said that he wanted steamy sex. “Ohhhhh Dean….come on baby!....mount me alpha!...I’m already loose for you alpha….fingered myself before school ended today just for you!”

Dean couldn’t see straight anymore, he pounced on the vampire, kissing Jensen hard, he cried out in pleasure as he felt Jensens hole swallow his cock, the slide smooth as his cock was covered in so much precum that it was practically dropping off his balls. 

Jensen couldn’t wait, he wanted Dean now. So he grabbed the alphas ass cheeks hard, fluttering his ass hole deliberately around Deans cock, all the while grinding himself down. He threw his head back in ecstasy as the head of the cock found his prostate. “Uhhhhhnnnn…Dean!...move!”

Dean was delirous and overtaken by desire for this vampire, so he complied to Jensens request, pulling out before slamming back in, the force making the bed creak hard. Dean pushed himself up on his palms, situated on either side of Jensens head as he began to ram into the vampire with brute force. He watched as the vampires eyes rolled back in ecstacy. Their bodies were sweating hard, as they panted and moaned to the sensation of being joined. The bed had started to creak loud and the headboard started to bang against the wall, denting it.

Jensen couldn’t think anymore, all he was focused on was the thick cock that was thrusting in and out of him, giving him so much plasure that his toes had started to curl. He looked up at Dean seeing the alphas head thrown back, hair sweaty and messy as he repeatedly rammed into Jensen good. They both couldn’t say anything as the pleasure was too great. The splintering of wood could be heard as the bed started to fall apart under the force of Deans thrusts which only encouraged the alpha more to thrust harder.

They were both rattling out nonsense, moaning, sweating and panting hard. Dean leaned down capturing Jensens lips in a very messy kiss, the vampire now wrapping his legs around the alphas waist. They were now breathing into the others mouth. Jensen moaned as he felt Deans knot slip in and out of his rim, the alpha was close, “Ohhhhh Dean!....ohhhh Baby knot me!”.

That was it for Dean as he howled out, slamming hard into Jensen, locking his knot into his lover and coming deep inside. 

“Uhhhhhhnnnnnnnnn!” Jensen came hard onto he and Deans belly as soon as he felt the hot cum of Dean fill him up.

Dean collapsed onto Jensen, slowly moving his hips in circles to keep massaging his lovers prostate with his cock head, as he came. They were panting hard, and started to laugh breathlessly as they planted messy kisses on the other. They were completely covered in sweat as if they had taken a shower. Then Dean pulled back, looking at Jensen below him, smiling.

Jensen ran a hand down Deans face, staring right back at his lover, before he blurted, “I think we broke the bed Dean”.

Dean laughed breathlessly as he looked around the broken bed and dented wall. The bed was now one sided, and splinters of wood were popping out, he kissed his lover softly, “Yeah I think we did”. 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: feedback....
> 
> Comments and kudos....xoxo!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POST COITAL CUDDLING AND CHAT...:)
> 
> JENSEN RECEIVES A CALL...

Jensen rested his head on Deans chest , listening to the wolf’s heartbeat. _It felt nice._ He didn’t think that Dean would be the cuddling type but _hey_ he wasn't complaining. Maybe he just needed to be in the moment because he never knew how long it would last. It felt good to be appreciated by someone you truly care about. He hummed as Dean combed his fingers through his hair, smiling and snuggling even closer to the man.

Dean finding the vampires mannerisms funny, just huffs a light laugh, “Its like you’re a cat, purring and snuggling close when petted”.

Jensen peeked up at his lover, “Well you are very warm and cozy…I can’t help it”.

Dean ran a thumb across Jensens bottom lip, just growling lightly as Jensen ran his tongue along it, he mumbles, “You know? I never thought that I would ever end up with a vampire, let alone you in bed....I mean don’t get me wrong, the sex was fan-freaken-tastic…God it felt like I was gonna combust like literally”.

“Dean can I ask you something?”

“Yeah sure”.

“Do you regret it?...do you regret doing this with me?...because I don’t want things to be all awkward and tense between us”, Jensen asked biting at his bottom lip and observing his lover who just let out a hugh grin showing his pearly whites.

“Hell yeah I don’t regret it….and oh boy was my wolf a little too happy…which is kinda awkward because he hates vamps”.

Jensen watched his finger run in a circle on Deans chest, he spoke uncertainly, “Dean?...what are we now?...is this just a casual fuck?...because I don’t do casual”.

Dean found it rare to see the vampire looking so vulnerable, he himself didn’t know where they stood but he was hoping that things could work out for them, _I mean you do like him._  Dean honestly didn't give a fuck that Jensen was a vamp, he just said insulting things in the past so that he could get a little fire out of Jensen. _And boy did it work._ He would find it humorous but in reality he found it real hot when the sexy sandy blonde would get all hot and bothered. And that face and look was definitely spank bank material. _Maybe_ , just maybe their father’s were right. Maybe they could be friends, but lovers in secret. _Well only gonna hide it from their dad’s for a while_. He ran a hand down Jensens cheek, “I think that maybe, if you like or want, that we could be boyfriends?...I mean I am totally game and I have had feelings for you for a long time now….but I was too much of a prick to see it or act on my feelings…so um…crap! I hate touchy feely stuff….but do you um…do you want to be my boyfriend?”

Jensen let out his infamous lopsided grin, heart fluttering in his chest, _well his cold heart,_ “Yes I would like to be your boyfriend Dean Winchester”.

“Great!” Dean whispered, leaning in and claiming Jensens lips in a sweet kiss , as if to seal the deal. They both hummed into the kiss, as hands started to explore once again.

Jensen knew they were both aroused again, judging by the hard cock of his boyfriend he was currently stroking. He listened to Dean give out light moans as he straddled Deans hips, feeling the hard member run along his crack, every once in a while nudging at his loose hole. Just than they heard the sound of a phone ringing, both groaning in unison.

“Seriously now!” Dean let his annoyance show.

Jensen just laughed softly and pecked hIs lovers lips before climbing off him and the bed, _fully naked_ , making sure to sway his hips from side to side. He bent down and picked up his discarded Jeans laughing loud as he heard a pained groan from his lover.

“You are such a tease babe”.

Jensen turned and winked at Dean before answering the call without looking at the ID, “Hello”.

The snarky voice of a man replied, “8 pm today, another body will be found….you and your posse will never catch us,….Mark my words halfbreed…you and your vampire coven will be obliterated and your werewolf boyfriend and his pack will not be able to stop us!” 

Jensen gulped as fear swam through his being, “Who is this?!”

Dean got up, throwing on his boxers as he made his way towards his troubled looking and sounding boyfriend. “Baby whats wrong?....who is it?....Give me the phone!”

Jensen held his hand up, to silence him, “Tell me who you are?...why are you doing this?!” He frowned as the man just laughed evilly.

“I am your worst nightmare Jensen”. 

“Jensen give me the phone!...now!” Dean grabbed the phone away from his trembling lovers hands. He spat out, “Who the fuck is this?” The caller immediately cut the phone off. 

“Dean”, Jensen whispered, looking lost and terrified. “The man said that there will be another body tonight…what do we do?”

Dean pulled his trembling lover into his arms, giving him a comforting hug, “We will get whoever this is…I promise you baby…but right now we will assemble the team..see where we go from there ok?”

Jensen just nodded his head silently, “Something about that voice seems familiar Dean…I just can’t put my finger on it”.

Dean brought Jensens face up to gaze into his eyes, “We will figure this out…come on…get dressed…I’ll call Castiel and Sam ok”. He gave Jensen a chaste kiss.

“Ok Dean…we will find this son of a bitch”. Jensen replied with determination.  _No one is gonna hurt my family._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER MEETING WITH THE TEAM..

Dean had called an urgent meeting. They all ended up in the barn, that is except for Sam and Gabe. Dean looked around, “Where the hell is Sam?”

Just than a yellow Chevrolet Camero skidded to a halt beside Deans baby. Deans eyes were wide as he whistled, “Sweet!...but not as sweet as you baby”. Dean patted baby’s hood.

Jensen thought he could use this opportunity to voice what he knew, _ok yeah, he just wanted to taunt Dean because it’s gonna be so fun to see his reaction_. “Hey Dean?”

“Yeah honey?”

“You know that that’s Gabes car and  it looks like Sam went for a ride with the trickster”. He indicated with his finger.

Deans jaw dropped open as he saw his brother climb out of the passenger side door. “Sam?...what the hell?!”

Sam rolled his eyes at his brothers glare, “Calm down Dean…Gabe took me out for a burger”.

Just than the trickster spoke up, “Sup Deano?...dont worry I took care of moose well”.

The alpha wanted to smack the smug smirk off the damn vampires face. He turned to his brother, “You and I are so gonna be talking about you getting too close to this vamp!”

Sam folded his arms across his chest, scowl on his face, “You’re the one to talk Dean…the whole neighbourhood could hear you and Jensen going at it throughout the whole afternoon so don’t be pointing fingers at me or Gabe when you are banging a vampire!”

“Watch your mouth Sam!”

“Uh Whatever Dean!..now let’s get inside so you can share what you want us to know!” Sam didn’t wait as he entered the barn. 

Dean growled, showing Gabe a glare before he grabbed Jensens hand and pulled him into the barn. 

* * *

 

“So Jensen received a call from the killer…he said that there will be another body around 8 tonight…also he knows ALOT about us…so Im thinking the killer may be someone who studies us constantly”. Dean elaborated.

“I also find the voice very familiar”, Jensen added. “I just can’t point out who”.

Sam face showed concern, “Dean what are we going to do?!”

Dean shrugged, “Right now we have no leads, our lab tech still hasn’t called back yet with the findings , however, along the way here Jensen and I have decided that we should all base ourselves in the alley the bodies were found in…out of sight of course…if we see any suspicious activity we alert the team and we will look into it”. 

Misha for the first time didn’t sound stoned, “Ok…so Castiel and I can take the back entrance of the alley…Dean and Jensen the front…Sam and Gabe the middle…is that fine alpha?”

“Yeah that’s fine…there is another thing that’s troubling me…how does the person have time to study us?....it has to be somewhere they are able to keep tabs on us without being too conspicuous” 

Jensen frowned,  blurted, “I know how".

Dean turned to his boyfriend who shot him a look of concern, “Care to share with the class honey?”

Jensen ignored Deans teasing, speaking shakily, “The highschool…it’s the only place they can be studying us well without looking too obvious”.

Gabe relayed, “That does sound like the perfect place to keep an eye on us".

Castiel than added, “Yeah…plus you have said that you may recognize the voice….so maybe it must be a student or teacher at school…either that or it could be someone from the coven”.

Jensen nodded, “I agree Castiel...so we all have to be extra alert now….maybe pick up on any funny activities in school…Misha, Gabe and I will do the same also in the coven”.

Dean ran a hand soothingly up and down Jensens bicep while he adressed the team, “Ok so we leave now for the alley”.

Everyone including Jensen nodded. Sam, Gabe, Misha and Castiel took the lead. Dean turned to a deep in thought Jensen, he wrapped a hand around Jensens waist, laying a sweet kiss on his lovers lips, “I know that we have difficult times ahead, but remember we will catch this son of a bitch ok?...I will  not let anything ever happen to you”.

Jensen gave a small smile, circling both his arms around his lovers neck, “Well that’s much apprieciated big bad wolf”. 

Dean smiled. Both leaning in for a wet tongue filled kiss. They were both getting worked up again but Dean mustered the courage to pull away with a pop as Jensen tried to follow, making him laugh, “Honey we need to go ok?..Otherwise we will never leave”.

Jensen huffs out, “Fine! Let’s go”.

Dean just chuckled at his boyfriends cute pout before pecking him and than leading their way back to the car. _We are going to find this killer._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos..xoxo!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE TEAM FIND OUT WHO ONE OF THE CULPRITS ARE....

Jensen and Dean stood side by side, hiding in the shadows on the top of a building next to the alley. _Sam, Gabe, Misha and Castiel all doing the same in their respective locations._  It was 7.55 pm and there was still no suspicious activity or movements. The night was eerily quiet. Dean brought the walkie to his mouth, “Sam…Misha…anything?!”

The walkie cackled, Sams voice spoke first, “No Dean…no movement”. Misha replying the same.

Dean threw his head back, snarling, _his wolf was getting impatient now._ He heard Jensen chuckle, immediately snapping his head to the vampire, “What’s so funny chuckles?

Jensen just shrugged, looking at the moon, “Nothing”. _Werewolves! Always with the short temper and impatience._  He gasped as he felt warm lips kissing and sucking at his neck.

Dean found it sexy whenever his boyfriend played hard to get. Made him crave his taste more. So when Jensen looked away, he used the opportunity to move into his lovers personal space, immediately attaching his lips to Jensens pulse point, hearing his boyfriend gasp. He growled as he felt Jensen moan, running his teeth along the skin, up the jaw and then meeting his lovers lips in a passion filled wet kiss. Their tongues tangled in a hot dance, until the walkie cackled, making Dean growl _Fuck off._

Jensen pecked his lovers pout, “Down boy”.

Dean rolled his eyes, “Not a dog sweetheart!” 

“No but my Alpha”. Jensen winked making Dean want to jump his lover right now, but Sams voice was now getting annoying. 

Dean yelled into the walkie, “What Sam?”

“There’s a white van parked where I am Dean….need all you guys here now!”

Dean whispered, “On our way Sam….Misha…Castiel stay where you are in case the van is a diversion”.

Jensen and Dean found Sam and Gabe crouched low. Sam than whispers, “the man’s wearing a hood…can’t see his face”.

“Can you see any body?” Jensen muttered.

“No nothing….oh wait!...what’s that?....oh God!” Sams voice sounded panicked as he watched another person get out and help the man drag the body, already half torn to a dark corner. 

Dean growled, “We need to move now!” He looked at Jensen and halted as he watched his lovers eyes fixed on the second figure, eyes narrowed as if in thought. “Jen what is it?”

Jensen clenched his fist, “I think I know who the second figure is Dean?”

“How?!”

“I can smell her….I hate her”, He said snarling before he turned his angry eyes at Dean spitting out, “You should know the smell by now Dean!....since you fuck her all the time!”

Dean looked on confused, “Baby who-?”

“LISA BRAEDEN!.....YOUR WHORE!”

Deans eyes widened before he studied the second figure who was climbing back into the vehicle as the first looked around, _amateurs couldn’t even smell them because they were using scent blockers_ , he took a deep sniff, the familiar sweet smell and something uniquely Lisa entered his nostrils, _Jensen was right_ , “Shit!...that cunt!”

“Aha now we know who one of our culprits are!”, Jensen spat out.

Sam than interupted, “They are getting away…we need to go after them!” He got up ready to jump down, when a hand grabbed his and pulled him back down.

Gabe than blurted, “No!...the woman is already dead and besides we never know who else is working with them….it could be a trap if we attack…they are bound to know that we are around”.

Dean than whispered frantically, “Than what do you expect is to us to do, huh?!....just sit back and let them get away?!”

Jensen than added, “We study her….we keep an eye on her….let her lead us to the rest…Gabe is right Dean…we wait for the opportune time….she doesn’t know that we know who she is….we need to be smart here Dean…we can’t leave any stone unturned...starting tomorrow at school, we will all be keeping a close eye on little Ms. Breaden….she is bound to be working for someone with more power....we have to bring them all down!”

Dean just rubbed at his temple, watching the white van disappear, “Ok…from tomorrow we follow every move Lisa makes…what she does? Where she goes? Who she speaks to? Hell what she eats? Run background checks on people she chats with….but we must do it without stirring any suspicions from her….and when the time is right we will trap her and make her confess!...understood?!”

They all nodded, “Yes alpha”.

“Good….now stick to your pairs for safety!” Dean adds grabbing a hold of Jensens hand, “Tomorrow we dig and hopefully in time find this son’s of bitches before they kill again!"

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DEAN AND JENSEN CANT KEEP THEIR HANDS OFF EACH OTHER ;)
> 
> SAM DISCOVERS SOME INFO...

Dean was mesmerized. Jensens pale skin, sandy blonde hair,  peridot eyes, red pouty lips and black clothing (black t-shirt and black ripped Jeans with black sneakers), combined with a smirk that was aimed at the wolf, really made the vampire attractive and Dean wanting. _Jensen was getting more gorgeous everyday._

Misha snickered as he watched the football captain’s eyes narrow to slits, as his breathing picked up, watching his sexy assed vampire boyfriend walk towards him. _Man the pheromones were stinking the air._ He took a puff of his joint, _boy he was soaring_. He watched as Dean and Jensens lips clashed without finesse, as if starving for each others taste. _Well if the light moans and wet noises coming from the two lip locked alphas were any indication_. He chuckled, _love it when everyone is happy_. His eyes also found Lisa’s form who was standing a few metres away aiming a hateful glare at the two especially towards Jensen. _Bitch, we gonna get you._

Just than Sam walked up to him, “Hey Misha”.

“Hey Sam….want a joint?” Misha spoke drowsily, offering the spare joint he always carried with him.

Sam laughed lightly, shaking his head, “Uh no thanks Misha…I'm good”. _The smell of sex pheremones started to enter his nose,_ making him turn to the source, only to make him roll his eyes at his brother who had Jensen pinned against the locker as they made out with such ferocity. They also seemed to be getting a lot of attention from the school. _Seriously they need to get a room like yesterday._ As soon as Sam saw Dean start to grind his Jean clad groin onto Jensens, he knew he needed to say something to the pair, because _hello so not the place for them to be sexually charged_ , he cleared his throat loudly, “Dean seriously!....guys enough!...we are in school!”.

Dean and Jensen both heard Sam, _thankfully_ , because they would have started ripping at each others clothes and fucking right here in front of the whole school, _people be damned._ It took all of Deans courage to pull away, as Jensen whined, his eyes roamed his lovers disheveled state from his now rumpled sandy blonde hair to his blown out pupils, to his spit slick very swollen even redder lips, down to his intense breathing and scrunched up clothing. His clothed cock was still pressed against Jensens hard member, _felt so good_. He groaned as he dislodged his front from his lovers, bracing one hand against the locker behind Jensens head, while the other thumbed circles along his lovers sharp hipbones. His voice sounded croaky and gruff as he spoke, gazing into his lovers eyes that were getting back to its full peridot colored state, “God baby…the things you do to me”.

Jensen bites at his own lips, running his hands up Deans torso, purring, “Can’t help it Dean…how about we continue this after school?” He leaned in closer to his lovers ear, running the tip of his tongue teasingly along the shell of Deans ear before murmuring, “Right on the backseat of your Impala?” He squeezed at Deans cock, laying a soft kiss on his lovers sweet tasting lips. Eyes flickered to Lisa’s glaring, hateful ones. He threw in a daunting smirk which made her clench her fists by her side and what made her growl and show her canines was when Dean started kissing, licking and sucking on his neck. He watched her stomp her feet walking away before his eyes closed as Dean started sucking right under his earlobes, _sensitive spot_ , making him moan. The alpha groaned when the warning siren for classes sounded.

Dean placed one deep kiss onto his lovers mouth before he muttered breathlessly, “After school...you and I are taking a drive….and Jensen your sweet hole  better be loose because honey I am going to get straight to business….do I make myself clear?!”

“Yes alpha”, Jensen moaned out.

They shared a final kiss before they made their way hand in hand to class. Meanwhile, Sam spotted Lisa speaking and waving her hands frantically while she spoke to someone on the phone. _Boy she looked pissed._ He smirked as the reason came into mind. _Jensen knew how to push her buttons._ Because Sam knew all that display was just so he could rile Lisa up and boy did it work. Sam hid by the corner, out of site, tuning in his listening skills, _perks of being a werewolf._ What Sam heard, sent alarm bells ringing.

Lisa was pissed. _How dare that filthy blood sucker touch the man she loves_. He was going to pay. _Soon_. They needed to take down Jensen fast, they were taking too long. She did not want to wait any longer. She pressed the phone to her ear, than a very annoyed voice answered, “What is it Lisa?!..I am about to start teaching class!”

“We need to take down Jensen as quick as!....I can’t stand him near Dean!”

The voice on the other end sighed, “In time Lisa, we will…..we have to be careful!”

“No I can’t wait!....I need to do it now!”

“LISA!...I said not now!....I know you hate him because the half breed is with Dean but you have to be smart….and it is at the right time we will strike and I promise that you will be the one to dislodge his head from his body….but not before he watches everyone that he loves die….do you hear me Lisa?”

“Yes daddy!....and you will get your revenge on Alan Ackles…make him watch his son perish!”

“I will sweetheart…now go to class”. The person ended the call.

Sam swallowed as he watched Lisa walk away. _A teacher who is Lisa’s dad is working in this school._ But he doesn’t know who Lisa’s dad is, if that person even is her dad. According to Dean, Lisa's father had passed a long time back and was good friends with Alan Ackles. _Could he still be alive? If he is, than what had happened between Alan and he in order to make the man bitter and want to obliterate Alan’s coven?_ Well all that he knew was that he would need to speak to the team about the newfound information. He than made his way to class.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys ask Alan questions...

Dean was ready to ditch school as soon as it ended. He was looking forward to taking Jensen apart on the backseat of his Impala. Dean and Jensen were currently lip locked leaning against Baby. Dean was kissing down Jensen’s neck when Sam's disgusted voice sounded a few metres behind them. 

“Haven’t you guys had enough of that today?...Jeez Dean you’re not approaching your rut right? Because that would explain all the sexual tension.”

Dean growled, turning to glare at his brother, “Shut up bitch”.

Sam rolled his eyes, “Jerk! Anyway I need to tell both of you something”.

Jensen who was watching the brothers childish banter fondly, asked, “What is it Sam? Did you discover some new info?”

“Yes Jensen and said info is making me worry for your safety as well as your dads”.

The last words captured Jensens full attention, making the alpha blurt out, “What do you mean my dad’s safety Sam? What did you find out?”

“Well I heard Lisa conversing with a mystery man on the phone. A teacher who is apparently her dad”.

Dean jumped in, “What do you mean her dad Sam? Lisa’s father died many years back”.

“Look Dean, I’m just telling you what I heard ok. Whoever she was talking to, she called dad. So Jensens name came up, they mentioned how they were gonna end him than the other person added that they would also get Alan Ackles to pay, but not before watching his son die”.

All the wheels started turning in Deans head, before he stated with a curious look at his boyfriend, “ Seems like said person may have had a history with your dad. And it didn’t turn out well. Do you know anyone that could have any beef with your dad?”

“Not that I know of Dean but I think we should go talk to my father. Maybe he might recall something” 

Dean sighs, “Looks like we have to put our sexy adventures on hold baby. We got work to do. Assemble the team Sam,  meet us at the Ackles mansion”.

* * *

**ACKLES MANSION (1 HOUR LATER)**

“What do you mean my life is at risk Jensen? Tell me everything now?”

The vampire let Sam explain everything he had heard Lisa say. The head vampire listened closely with furrowed brows. 

Jensen than asked, “Dad do you know of anyone that you have had a falling out with in the past?”

“No Jensen. So far I have only had friends. I make no enemies”.

“What about tragedies?” Dean added.

Alan shook his head from side to side, “No. I-I wait a minute…”.

Jensen took in the widened eyes of his father who now started to pace. “Dad what is it?”

Alan looked at his son, “There was a tragedy, but of the heart”.

Jensen looked confused, “What do you mean by tragedy of the heart?”

Alan sighed and ran a hand down his face, he chose to take a seat, before he started, “20 years back I met a woman whom I loved so much. Your mother Nadia. She was the most beautiful person inside and out that I have ever met. We fell in love fast. At that time, I also had a friend and his name was Eric, he was a werewolf. See the thing with Eric is that he imprinted on Nadia. They were meant to be. Nadia also felt a connection to the wolf. Eric became obsessed with her and informed me about the imprinting. Nadia was torn between who to choose. But her heart spoke and she chose me. Eric was devastated and eventually turned angry glances towards me. That anger turned to hate when Nadia became pregnant with you and your brother. He told her that she needed to get rid of the baby because it might kill her. Well he was right there. Your mother died giving birth to you and your brother. And that turned him bitter. He nearly succeeded in killing you once when you were asleep in your crib. I managed to stop him. I had a word with John Winchester because only the alpha leader of the werewolf pack could grant what I asked”.

Jensen asked with such softness, “And what was that dad?”

Alan Ackles held his son’s gaze, “That Eric be banished from the pack. I wanted him sent far away so that he could not hurt you. And John granted that request. When Eric was told to leave, he was pissed. But he did say something before he left”.

“What did he say?” Dean questioned.

“He said _Mark my words Alan, this is not over. I will end you and your son”._

Jensen swallowed, “Dad did you hear from him after that?”

“No son. Everything was silent until news of his death arose two years after he left. That’s all there is”.

Dean turned to his lover who had a worried expression on, before speaking,  “We have to find out more about Eric’s death. We have to find out if he is really dead?” Dean than turned to Alan, “Do you have any pictures of Eric?”

Alan shook his head, “No I don’t but I think I know where you can find one”.

“Where Mr. Ackles?” 

“In the archived newspapers that are held in the library. I remember that there was a obituary for Eric. There was a photo attached.”

Dean nodded, “Thanks Mr. Ackles. We will check on that.” 

Jensen hugged his dad before the team headed for the library _. Time to uncover your identity Eric._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys find out who the suspect is...
> 
> Get ready for more revelations you never saw coming....

They headed straight for the archive section of the library. Sam had entered the information they had gathered from Alan into the computer. Not long a search result popped up on the screen revealing a picture of a black haired man with dark blue eyes.

Sam stared, “Hey guys check this out. We got a hit.”

They all stood around Sam, squinting their eyes trying to decipher whether the image matched any teacher in school. The guy in the picture didn’t resemble any of the teachers. Dean admitted, “Maybe this is not our guy”.

While the guys speculated, Jensen mouth started to feel dry as his heartbeat picked up. He sat down eyes transfixed on the monitor without a blink. He has seen that face before. He took a deep breath, before he muttered, “Dean?”

Dean who had been engrossed in his conversation with Sam and the others, had completely forgotten about his boyfriend. His focus shifted to Jensen, seeing his lover looking so vulnerable and fearful, was so unlike him. Dean immediately crouched low, in front of his lover, “Baby what’s wrong? Tell me what’s wrong?”

“I know who the teacher is?”

Dean narrowed his eyes in confusion, turning back to the screen, “Baby there are no teachers in school who look like that ok?”

Jensen finally got his breathing under control. He sighed as he reached inside his backpack for his yearbook. He opened up to the page he was looking for before he showed it to Dean, pointing at a picture, “There that’s him Dean”.

Dean stood up, placing the book on the table so everyone could see. Dean felt Jensen slide in beside him allowing him to wrap his arm along his lovers middle pulling him into his body. Dean shrugged, “ I still don’t see the resemblance babe?”

Than Sam blurted, “Wait a minute, I see it!”

“Jensen nodded as he started to explain by indicating certain features with his fingers. “Sam can you turn his hair blonde and age him 18 years?”

“Hella yeah!” Sam started to modify the image using his genius skills. Once the image was processing, Sam fist pumped in the air, “Damn I’m good”.

“Freak!” Dean teased with a fond tone. 

Sam poked his tongue out. The _son of a bitch_ that Gabe let out, got everyone’s attention back on the image. Everyone gasped. Castiel stuttered, “Is-Isn’t that Mr….”

Before Cas could finish, Jensen shakily answered, “Mr. Lambert. My maths teacher”.

Misha decided to chuckle, eyes a little unfocused, “Woah! Jenny Bean he has been teaching you all this time…Oh boy….right under your nose”.

Everyone glared at the stoned vampire, all unamused. 

Dean took a seat in the chair Jensen was previously in. He ran a hand tiredly down his face, “That means… Jensen he must have been studying you all this time…right under our noses….God  we don’t even know why he is trying to create a half breed army?...I think your dad is not being honest with us Jensen…I feel like your father is hiding something.”

Jensens demeanor immediately changed to one of annoyance, snapping, “That’s absurd Dean! My father would never hide anything from me!”

“Damnit Jensen! You are clouded by your love for your father….your father was fidgety and looked like he was trying to maintain a straight face when he was telling us about Eric!” Dean retorted as he stood up eyeing his lover with a frustrated look.

Jensen poked at Deans chest, eyes glowing dark green as his anger grew, “My father was telling the truth Dean!”

The two lovers glared at one another. Meanwhile in the back Misha snorted _here we go again_ , which immediately got the lovers to throw a stone cold look at him. Misha immediately looked down muttering _Sorry Alphas._

Than Sam decided to interrupt , “Um Jensen…I think Dean may be right”.

Jensens heart skipped a beat as he made his way to the computer. “What do you mean Sam?”

Sam proceeded to read, “It says in the obituary that Eric was an omega….your father described Eric as an alpha”.

Jensen felt his stomach clench at the new news before he felt his lover place a hand on his shoulder, speaking softly, “Babe…we should talk to your father again?”

Jensen clenched his fists by his side, “I will talk to him alone!” With that Jensen turned and walked past Dean making his way out the library. He ran at full speed all the way home . He found his father in the  same place they left him. His father’s face reflected worry. “Dad?”

Alans head snapped up to focus on his son, “Jensen son….did you find what you were looking for?”

Jensen still wanted to give his father the benefit of the doubt. However, the new information nagged him, he nodded, “Yes dad. We found Eric’s obituary. We were able to locate which teacher in school he resembled”.

Alan’s eyes lit up with fear as he stood up abruptly, “So it’s true than Lisa Braedens father is still alive?”

Jensen narrowed his eyes, “Yes father. He is my maths teacher”.

Alan rambled, “Son he could hurt you! I need to alert John!” Alan had began to mutter words under his breath.

“Dad?.....Dad!!!” Jensen shouted earning his father’s shocked expression. “We found additional information. Eric is an omega! You told us that he was an alpha…you are completely on edge dad…I have never seen you like this before….tell me what is going on now?!”

“Son I told you the truth!...I want you and the boys to step down!....I will gather the coven members and we will handle this.”

Jensen barked,  “No! You will tell me now dad! No more lies! Dad as your son, I am asking you to tell me the truth?”

Alan probably could see that Jensen wasn’t kidding around. He sighed, before seating himself once again, pinching the bridge of his nose, “Son please don’t make me talk about this?”

“Dad I need to know”.

Alan nodded his head, his eyes glassy as he spoke in a croaky voice, “ 19 years ago, I did something very unforgivable…..Well to start off,  yes Eric was an omega. He was also my boyfriend. I was a player in my younger years. We met at a strip club and he was a bartender there. Eric and I had a connection. The only thing was I only wanted sex and Eric wanted a relationship. It was a heated affair, having sex everytime we met. The same week I met your mother Nadia and the connection was different, I was in love. I couldn’t live without her. I made a decision to end things with Eric. He was devastated and begged for me to take him back. I refused, brushing him off everytime. Three weeks later I found out that Nadia was expecting. I was ecstatic”. Alan took a deep breath before he continued, “the same week Eric came to me telling me he was four weeks pregnant with my baby”.

“Oh God dad…what happened?”

Alan cleared his croaky voice, “I denied it. Said it wasn’t my baby and that vampires could not make a wolf pregnant. I told him to leave but before he did he yelled at Nadia telling her to abort the baby or it would kill her. Said that I only cared for myself. Then he kept  under the radar until the night he came back with his non pregnant belly and tried to kill you. You were only 3 months old. He had so much hate for you. I stopped him by telling him that I would accept him and his daughter back into my life but only if he accepted you. He agreed. But it was just to stop him from hurting you further. I went to John and told my good friend everything. I asked John to remove him and his offspring from the pack and he did but not before he said he would come back for me and you. That he would kill us. Two years later I heard he had died. I went looking for the girl but never found her”.

Jensens chest felt heavy and his eyes stung, his voice tremored with emotion, “Dad. You just cast him out like he was garbage? You didn’t even care for the little girl?” Than Jensen paused lifting a finger to stop his father from moving forward, he firmly spoke, “Answer me this dad?! Is Lisa my half sister?”

Alan looked to the ground in shame, before stammering, “Ye-yes Jensen she is”. 

“Dad! It’s no wonder he is after us! Because you were heartless! You could have just gotten John to give him a stern warning instead of just kicking him and his daughter  out of the only home he knew!”

Alan let a tear slip, “Jensen I did it to protect you”.

Jensen bellowed , “Don’t! You did this because you  didn’t want him in your life! Christ dad are you that cold hearted!”

Alan roared, “Don’t talk to me like that boy!”

Just than Dean stomped in, “Hey back off Alan!” He pulled his trembling boyfriend into his arms, keeping a cold eye on Alan, he muttered,  “Jen you ok baby?”

Jensen lifted his head up, he could feel tears run down his face. He intentionally spoke clear avoiding his father’s face , “I need some time dad. Dean take me out of here please?”

Dean kissed his lovers forehead, “Come on baby”.

Alan watched as his son and boyfriend walked away. _As of today Alan Ackles felt guilty for all he had done. He felt responsible for all the deaths, the hurt, the suffering._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alot of conversations take place in this chapter...
> 
> Please read and listen to the conversations well as there are some new assumptions made by Dean and Jensen which is later confirmed towards the end of the chapter....
> 
> WARNING: Incest Relationship Reveal...

Jensen informed Dean and the others what had happened. They were all flabbergasted. Jensen above all else was just emotionally drained. He needed a break. Dean had picked up on his boyfriend’s tiredness and decided that they would be carrying on with the case tomorrow. It was already 10 pm night and they needed to rest. Dean pulled his lover to him, kissing those ruby red lips lightly, “Do you want to come over and spend the night at mine?”

Jensen ran a hand up Deans neck than to the back of his head, threading his fingers through the hair. The other hand wrapped around Deans waist. He murmured against his lovers lips, “I would very much like that Dean”. Jensen sucked on Deans bottom lip playfully before releasing it with a loud pop, “besides we still have to do a little work out”.

“God damn hon”. Dean claimed Jensen lips in a deeper kiss. Both alphas tongues battle for dominance before Jensen succumbs to Deans probing. 

Sam rolls his eyes, “Really guys? Come on Dean, you need to drop me home?”

Gabe who heard immediately added, “I can drop you Sam”.

Apparently Deans ears did not fail him, pulling back from the kiss, ordering, “Nuh uh! Sams riding with us!”

“But Deeeaaannn!” Sam whined childishly.

“We are going now Sam and that’s it! End of discussion! Now get your ass into the Impala…backseat….Jensens riding shotgun”. He turned to the team, “regroup in school tommorrow”.

* * *

Dean ran his fingers through his lovers hair. They just both had a fantastic orgasm two minutes ago and were now trying to catch their breaths. Jensen immediately snuggled up to Dean, laying his head on his lovers chest as he drew circles on his lovers heaving chest. Dean spoke quietly, “Are you ok hon?”

The room was quiet for another minute before Jensen muttered, “Why did he lie to me Dean?”

“Maybe- maybe he didn’t want you to find out about the type of person he was before”.

Jensen scoffed, “You mean the type of person he was to Eric…..an utter grade A asshole”.

“Yes Jen. Probably that.” Dean agreed. 

“God Dean what do we do now? What about Lisa? Oh God I don’t like her. I don’t want to be tied to her in any way possible”. Jensen faux gagged.

Dean stared at the ceiling of his dark room, “I don’t know Jensen. I just- I don’t buy the whole Lisa is your half sister crap. I mean shouldn’t she be like half vampire? She sure isn’t. Something is not right there? Lisa is pure werewolf, I know it. I can smell it on her. You probably can’t but we wolves have heightened senses of smell”.

What Dean had said did make sense to Jensen. If Lisa was his father’s offspring than she should carry a familiar scent to him and dad. He furrowed his brows, “Dean I think you may be right. Maybe Lisa really isn’t Allans daughter. She has no vampire blood in her“.

“Exactly Jen. And what if Eric lied about the baby being your dad’s? Your dad said that he was desperate, begging your father to take him back? What if it was all a play?”

“I don’t know Dean. But that sounds very troubling indeed. Maybe Eric wasn’t a good person all along. We need to dig into his past. See if there was anyone else?” Jensen stated with determination.

“Babe. Will you ever forgive your father?” Dean asked. He knew Jensen had a very close bond with his own father. Such tension between them would make his lover restless and unfocused. Alan was the only family Jensen adored and Dean was sure that they needed to mend their father-son bond.

Jensen sighed, “I need to talk to him Dean. My father, no matter what he does is the most important person in my life. I love my father and will always love him no matter what. Even through the tough times, we will always work things out. I can’t let the past ruin my relationship with my father. I refuse to do that. Even if dad did something really horrible, Eric is doing much worse and he needs to be stopped”.

Dean kissed the top of Jensens head, “You have a good heart Jensen. I think mending the bond with your father is very important too”.

Jensen glanced at his lovers face, “You are also an important part of my life Dean. And even though you might not say this back, I understand. I want to let you know that I love you Dean Winchester. Ever since our very first meeting”.

Dean laid a kiss on Jensens soft plump lips, without hesitation, “I love you too Jen”.

“Please Dean don’t say it if you don’t mean it”. 

Dean gently ran his thumb along Jensens cheek, “I meant every word. I love you Jensen Ackles”.

The lovers finally sealed their lips in a passionate kiss.

* * *

 

**ERIC’S RESIDENCE**

“I want him dead dad!’ Lisa yelled as her father just looked on bored at her from where he was leaning against his mahogany desk.

“Lisa I have told you, it will happen soon ok”. Eric answered now with a determined look. “If that damn Nadia hadn’t showed up than I would be the one leading the coven, even as a wolf....…I will have my revenge…Damnit I thought the pregnancy would get him falling back into my arms!”

“Maybe he knew that he really wasn’t my father?”, Lisa shrugged.

“No way he would be able to tell, not when pregnant. Vampires have very poor sense of smell. The only smell that captures their interest is blood”. Eric declared.

Lisa walked over to her father, “Well daddy. Soon Eric will pay the price. Soon I’ll kill his son. And soon Dean will be mine. We can than obliterate both the werewolf pack and coven together and take control as their heads of houses".

“Oh sweetheart I look forward to that day”. Eric smirked at his daughter, pulling her towards him and connecting his lips with hers. Both moaning at the contact. _The lovers/father-daughter were going to get what they wanted no matter how much blood they needed to shed._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback....
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens to Jensen...find out what?

The next day when Jensen sat in his English class, all his focus was diverted onto his teacher. He studied him and as every minute passed his anger grew. This man before him was responsible for all the deaths of innocents. And boy did he want to beat the living crap out of him. Fact is they had to wait and gather more evidence in order to find Eric guilty because they weren’t going to kill him, they were going to have a proper trail conducted by the werewolf council and they would decide the monsters fate.  

However, it irked Jensen to the core to think that he had to play dumb around the very person who wanted him dead. He hated the man. He did feel bad for the guy after hearing what his father had done to him. It was a cold hearted move by his dad. Speaking of his dad, they had mended their bond last night. Dean had driven him home and he and his dad had worked things out, both speaking their minds and coming to an agreement.

Jensen was startled out of his thoughts when his name was called by none other than Mr. Lambert. “ Mr. Ackles are you drifting off in my class? I do not appreciate that. You should be paying attention”.

Jensen grit his teeth, “Yes Mr. Lambert”. Truth be told he couldn’t wait to get out of there or he would be tearing his damn teachers head off, literally.

Class went on and Jensen tried his best to focus. It was the longest hour of his life and as soon as the bell sounded he was out of the classroom with speed. It was the last class for the day so Jensen met up with Dean and the others outside school. Castiel and Misha were to keep an eye on Eric and Lisa while Dean, Jensen, Gabe and Sam went to the library. They needed to find out if there was indeed another alpha before Alan in Eric’s life.

* * *

**LIBRARY**

“Hey guys check this out”. Sam called out to the others. “So I tried looking into Eric’s history and I couldn’t find anything. So I decided to try something else”.

“What is it Sam?....Get to the point”, Dean said impatiently.

“Uh ruining my moment Dean”, Sam rolled his eyes before proceeding. “ Anyway I thought that I would try running the name Braeden and I came up with two results….First Lisa and the second an alpha by the name of Daniel Braeden”.

“Wow good job Sam”, Jensen acknowledged.

“Thanks….now all we have to do is go over to his place and ask him a few questions”.

“Sounds good Sam”, Jensen replied. 

Just than the Deans phone started ringing. Dean saw the caller ID reading _Castiel_. He answered immediately, “Yeah Cas what’s going on?”

Castiel sounded frantic, “I think that Eric and Lisa are going for another victim tonight. I overheard them saying that tonight was the night they would take another victim”.

Dean immediately went on alert, “Ok Cas I need you to keep an eye on them and keep us posted. We're coming now”.

They had all broken up into ones. Dean had ordered them to do as such so that they would be able to cover more ground and keep an eye out for Eric and Lisa. According to Castiel, Eric and Lisa said that their next victim was gonna be snatched from the same alleyway that they had found the bodies. It was near the city dwellers so anyone could be the next victim.

Jensen was walking towards the back alley, when he heard a clanking sound come from the left of him. His head snapped to the side. He furrowed his brows when he didn’t see anything. He let his eyes roam the area, making his way towards the area the sound came from. He remained quiet, not even making a sound. He was about to pass one of those large bins when his phone started to ring making him jump. “Shit”.

Deans voice came out of the receiver, “Hey baby…everything ok there? Find anything?”

Jensen sighed, “No baby. I haven’t found anything”. Suddenly another clanking sound was heard which made Jensen look towards the same direction it came from before. His heart thumped, he whispered into the phone, “Dean I think there is someone here. I’ve been hearing sounds. I don’t know. Maybe I should check it out”.

“No baby wait. I’m heading over now. Stay on the line”, Dean replied running towards the direction Jensen was in. He was almost reaching Jensen when he heard the sound of scuffling and then a yelp of pain before he was cut off. His heart palpitated as panic set in, a bad feeling settling in his gut, he increased his pace, yelling into the phone, “Jensen! Jensen! Answer me baby! Jen!”

Dean reached where Jensen said he was. There was no sign of his lover but there was a metallic smell that filled his nostrils, it was Jensen’s blood. He looked around frantically, “No, No , No….Jensen! Jensen! JEN!” Dean pulled the top of his hair, turning around, he yelled out one more time, “Jensen!”

Dean phoned the others. They all gathered where Jensen was kidnapped. Dean was furious, “Listen here. We are going after them now. They have Jensen and they will hurt him. We need to find him now!” He brought his phone to his ear, “.Castiel do you still have eyes on them?”

“Yes. They haven’t gone anywhere. They must have someone else working for them?” Castiel replied.

Dean’s alpha was pissed and so was he,  he addressed the others with him, “Shit! Let’s go interrogate them. I’m not waiting”.

Sam added, “Dean. Jensen might still have his phone on him. We can track him using GPS”.

Dean looked relieved, “Yes let’s do that. Come on we got to find Jensen as soon as. We are not resting till we find Jensen. I will alert Alan and my dad.  And guys, Eric and whatever asshole who took Jensen is mine. Nobody takes or hurts my baby and gets away with it”.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos....xoxo!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen finds himself tied up...He and Lisa have a small chat....
> 
> Alan and John assemble the team...

It was dark, it was damp, it was smelly. That’s the first thing Jensen noticed when he came to. His head throbbed where it had been knocked hard with a blunt object. Shit he should have listened to Dean. But anyway, it wouldn’t have made much difference. He was the target and they wanted to capture him before the rest of the team joined up. A voice from ahead startled him, squinting his eyes to see only the silhouette of a figure.

“Well it feels so good to see you right where you should be Jensen”.

Jensen knew that voice. It’s one he hated with vengeance. He blurted, “Lisa”. He tried to pry his hands out of the bindings.

A set of lights turned on making Jensen hiss at the sudden brightness. He focuses his eyes on the smirking figure before him. Lisa steps forward, “Oh don’t bother trying to get out of those. They are strong enough to hold down two alpha wolves. It won’t budge sweetheart”.

Giving up Jensen sighed, “Why are you doing this Lisa? Why are you and your father Eric doing this huh?”

“Isn’t it obvious? Hasn’t your team been doing some research and discovery of your own?”

“Yes we have. And we have found that what you and your dad are doing is wrong. Revenge will get you nowhere Lisa”. 

Lisa narrowed her eyes, “You know what your father did to my dad. Kicking him out while pregnant to me was wrong. I was Alan’s child. I-“

“You are not my father's child. You know that too I’m sure. So stop your lies.  Yes my father was wrong. He shouldn’t have done that to Eric. And I am pissed at him for that but that does not give you nor your father the right to take innocent life. And trying to create a half breed army….well we know that’s damn near impossible hence the dead human bodies….so let me ask you this. What is this really about huh? Is it because I’m fucking Dean Winchester or is it because Dean has loved me from the very start and you found out and convinced daddy dearest that you must get rid of me….I bet Eric felt the same bitter feeling when my father kicked him out, so he can relate and hence agreeing to what his daughter wants. Am I getting hot?”

Lisa screeched, stomping over and landing a sharp loud slap on Jensens cheek. Satisfaction in the way his head snapped to the side. “You shut your mouth you damn asshole. Dean is mine. He has always been mine. And after I get rid of you, in front of your dad than I will kill all those in your and Deans houses. Except Dean. Dean will realize that I am the one for him and together we will mate and run this city”.

Jensen shook his head to clear the fogginess, he chuckled, “You’re a delusional bitch. You and your dad. Mark my words, nothing good will come out of this”.

A cold stern voice stamped, “Oh is that so?! We will have to see aye?”

Jensen saw that the voice belonged to Mr. Lambert. He watched as his teacher wrapped his arms around Lisa planting a fairly dirty kiss on her lips. They both moaned at the contact. Jensen rolled his eyes as things started to get heated between the pair, loudly voicing, “You have got to be kidding me. You’re banging your own daughter? Now that is just disgusting and wrong dude”.

Eric immediately made his way  towards Jensen, landing a solid punch to Jensens jaw. “You shut your mouth bitch!”

Jensen groaned and tasted metallic taste in his mouth. He spat out the blood, “You hit like an omega”.

Eric roared before he started landing punch after punch onto Jensens face, cheek and jaw. All the while yelling, “You stupid half breed. You're same as your dad. I’m going to take everything from you and your father. I will kill you both and all you hold dear!”

Lisa was the one to stop the assault squeezing her father’s shoulders in a massaging manner while whispering _we need him alive baby, come on I will help soothe your anger love_. And that’s when Jensens sight started to clear up, which took a few minutes to gather himself up, he was met with the sight that made him want to throw up. Eric was fucking Lisa right in front of him. The pair didn’t even care. _Oh God hurry up Dean._

* * *

Alan was on a roll. Dean had never seen the vampire in action mode. Determination was sewn into Alan’s features as they parked by a nearby old barn that Jensens GPS led them too. But than again Dean did understand what Alan was going through because he felt the same. All they wanted was Jensen back safely and the culprits caught and dealt with.

John Winchester had decided to join the hunt for Jensen. According to him anyone tied to his son was worth fighting for and than there was that fact that Jensen was his best friends son. Allan and John had brought in the best of the best fighters from their coven and pack. They meant business.

“Dean and your team you take the left. My team will take the right. John your pack warriors will be taking a sweep of the area before you come in last, your team are our back up strategy to catch them off guard if anything goes sour”. Alan instructed. “Any comments ?”

Dean spoke up, “Yes. I want to be the sole one responsible for catching Eric and Lisa. I will remand them, if they don’t end up dead first”.

“Son. Remember alive not dead ok. We have to do this the right way”. John added.

“Why dad? Why should they be kept alive when they have killed many innocents and now they have taken my boyfriend !”

“Because we are better than them son. We will do this the right way ok. So do not kill unless person aims to kill you. That is acceptable. But let’s try to capture the culprits alive so that they may be presented to the counsel for a hearing and be locked up in pack prisons. Killing them would be giving them an easy way out”, Alan jumped in to answer for John. “Yes they took my son and your boyfriend. But remember we are better than that”.

Dean felt the impact of those words, “Very well. Let’s go get your son, my boyfriend, friend, pack member and coven member back. Time is precious. Let's put an end to this once and for all".

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback....
> 
> Comments and kudos....xoxo!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean, Alan and John....and the team get Jensen back...

The good thing about wolves and vampires, they don’t need guns or any form of weaponry. All they needed was strength and numbers. They had both. Dean led his guys closer to the spot, as he peered through the window the site he was met with disgusted him to the core. There was Eric and Lisa, buck naked and fucking on a nearby table. All the other guards stood there with stoic expressions, not even bothered about what was going on. After sniffing the air, Dean found that all the guards were wolves. Bonus is that didn’t carry any weapons. 

Dean also spotted his lover, bleeding, weak and tied to a chair. Dean growled lightly as anger spiked within him. He tried to gather himself, trying to tell himself they were better than those monsters. But one thing he was going to do was bite, a little. Blood for blood. He turned and whispered, “Everyone ready?” Once the team nodded, Dean added, “Watch each others backs ok. Those rogues are going to aim for kill…Remember what my father said…we catch them and they go to council for trail…so try to spare lives....ok?”

“Yes Alpha”, the team whispered.

“Great”. Dean than turned to face Gabriel, “Gabe I’m counting on you to take care of my baby bro…you watch Sammy’s back….and if today goes well, we talk about you dating my brother…deal?”

Gabe beamed, “Deal Deano”.

Dean nodded, before facing the way they would enter, “Lets get him back safe and sound boys”. With that they quietly entered.

Dean and the team hid in the shadows. They could see the other team do the same from the opposite side. The guards didn’t even smell them. Why? Because they were wearing scent blockers. There were about 20 man standing around looking alert. Lisa and Eric were still busy with their hasty lovemaking. Dean scanned the area seeing that there were no other potential threats. He nodded to the team in the opposite side before they charged.

Chaos broke loose. Everyone had clashed. The guards had managed to morph into wolves. And so did, Dean, Castiel and Sam. Teeths and claws clashed. But just as they were about to succeed in taking down all the wolves working for Eric, there was a loud crack. Then Eric’s piercing voice echoes through the air, “STOP!...OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL SHOOT HIM WHERE I STAND!”

Everyone halted what they were doing, morphing back and letting go of the guard wolves who were now circling them. Deans heart was beating erratically and out of fear as he watched the pistol pressed right against Jensens temple. Alan seemed to be in the same state, fear showed clearly from him, he put his hands up, “Please Eric don’t do this”.

Eric and Lisa were fully dressed by now. The omega sneered, “And why not?! Huh!....you deserve all the pain and suffering!”

“Look Eric…I understand why you’re mad”.

“Oh really Alan?! You do huh. Well then you will understand why I want to make you feel the same way as I did. Losing the one you love. Any last words Alan Ackles!”

“Please Eric No! This is not the way you do things! We can come to some sort I agreement”. Alan pleaded. 

“This is the way to do things Alan! Do you know what you did to me? You used me. ..Even though, I’m sure you know the child isn’t yours! STILL! YOU USED ME! Dumped me for a human bitch and had this half breed! You took everything from me!” Eric was now pushing the butt of the gun into Jensens temple making him hiss. 

Dean didn’t know what to do. There were many enemy wolves surrounding them. He tried to push through but was slammed back. He shouted in frustration,  “Eric don’t you dare hurt him! Or I swear to God I will kill you!”

“Oh hush now Dean. I’m doing you a favor. Soon you will realize how good you and my daughter belong together”.

“Fuck off!” Dean spat out.

Eric laughed an evil laugh. Dean looked around for anything that could help him. That’s when he spotted wolves in the shadows. His pack. Eric and Lisa didn’t even realize there were wolves beginning to surround them. Then he heard a clicking sound. Deans heart was going to jump out his chest soon.

This time it was Lisa holding the gun to Jensens head, “Any last words Jensen?”

Jensen in his ever taunting self, chuckled, “Yeah. Bite me skank”.

Lisa screeched. Just as she was about to pull the trigger, there was a deafening roar and Eric, Lisa and his goons found themselves on the floor. They dared not shift because wolves jaws were clamped around their throats in warning. Dean immediately ran towards Jensen, dropping on his knees before his lover, immediately freeing Jensen off his bonds. The lovers embraced, without hesitation joining their lips together. They kissed as if starving, “Mmmm baby….God I love you so much Jen”.

Jensen hissed, “Ow…busted lip….I love you too Dean”.

Then a voiced sounded from the corner, “Son?”

Dean immediately helped Jensen up, the vampire than croaked out, “Dad”.

The older vampire engulfed his son in a embracing hug. They just stood there silently holding onto each other. Alan pulled back, “Are you ok my boy?”

“Just a few scrapes and bruises dad. I’ll be fine”.

Alan smiled, “Ok son. It’s finally over”.

“Yes dad finally”.

“I love you son”.

“Love you too pops….and thank you”.

“Any father who loves their child dearly will do what I did son”. Alan nodded and smiled at Dean. “I’ll let you two lovebirds reunite. Gotta get these criminals on lockdown and await their trial”.

Dean and Jensen embraced once more. Dean than kissed his lovers lips, “Guess all is good now huh?”

Jensen ran a hand down Deans face, “Yeah all is good Dean. Back to normalcy” Jensen than spares Eric a look, intentionally speaking loud for the omega to hear, “Though I’m definitely curious as to how these amateurs are going to spend the rest of their pathetic lives in pack prison” 

Eric shouted insults back at Jensen as Lisa screeched.

Jensen than teased, “Have fun Lisa. Bet you’ll find company in pack prison. Don’t worry about Dean though. I’ll take good care of him”.

Jensen than sealed the deal with a filthy kiss unto Deans lips. “Shall we go my alpha?”

“Lets”, Dean chuckled letting Jensen lead the way. Both happy to be in each others arms once more.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos....xoxo!


	19. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very very short Epilogue..

The council had given their ruling. Eric had been sentenced to life imprisonment, Lisa would get 20 years and the rest of the captured wolves working for Eric, were given 15 years. They were immediately escorted to pack prisons. Dean, Jensen and the team were present at the hearing. Everyone was quite happy with the outcome.

Eric and Lisa had yelled and cursed. Lisa’s eyes met Jensens, she grew more furious when Dean wrapped an arm around Jensens shoulder landing a kiss onto his boyfriend’s temple. She was beyond pissed she wanted to lunge at Jensen but the guards held her back. “No let me go! That vampire ruined everything! Took my boyfriend from me! Dean! Dean! I love you! Do not stay with that bloodsucker! This is not over!"

Dean smirked and just pulled Jensen into a toe curling kiss. Both moaned and melted into each other ignoring the curses and screams of Lisa. Jensen pulled away first, “So we finally can be together without any disruptions baby”. 

Dean frowned, "There is one thing left baby".

Jensen mirrored Deans look, "What do you mean baby?"

"We still have to find the vampire that acted with them. They had to have one. I just wonder who?"

Jensen sighed, "Yeah guess that's another hurdle aye?"

"Yes baby". He pecked Jensen on the lips, whispering, "But let's leave that for another day ok. Now let's just have a breather ok. Worry about that tommorrow yeah?"

"Ok Dean", Jensens eyes roamed the members of their team who were paired up and making out. "It looks like we not the only ones happy?"

“yup baby…not only us…Castiel grew a pair and asked Misha out….And I gave my blessings to Gabe so that he could ask my brother out….kinda owed it to the guy for protecting Sam”.

Jensen smiled, wrapping his arns around his lovers neck, “Awww you’re such a softie baby”.

“Haha..yeah whatever baby”, Dean wrapped his hands around his lovers waist, pecking his lover on the lips. “I love you babe”.

“I love you too”.

* * *

Just a few meters away, Alan and John stood smiling at their son’s. Alan spoke, “Well John looks like everything turned out well for our boys”.

“Yes it did, very much Alan”. John turned back to his friend, “How about we go pop a beer and enjoy our peace...let's bask in the moment for now....we still have more work to do tommorrow catching that rogue vampire".

“Very well old friend”.

Just like that everything was back to normal. Love had transpired and everyone was happy, just for today.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have decided to end the fic. I want to thank all my readers for giving this fic a chance.
> 
> To my awesome readers who commented and gave kudos. Thankyou so much, you were my sources of inspiration.
> 
> Feedback
> 
> Comments and kudos please....xoxo!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: so feedback on the fic please ...
> 
> Comments and Kudos please...xoxo!!


End file.
